A Little Love Goes a Long Way
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: “I met a boy,” Alianne squealed with joy.
1. Alianne Returns with News

A/N This fic came to me as many do: talking with my best friend on the phone or in person. You could say I relay all my ideas to her and she gives me her opinions whether I like them or not.   
  
This was just one of those fics where I was doing a what-if to my friend and the whole idea erupted into my head and I had to write it. That's how most of my fanfics and ideas work. In case you were curious as to how my mind works.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
  
*************  
  
Alanna opened the heavy oak door only to be hugged terribly hard by her single daughter, Alianne, who had just returned home from her trip to the City of the Gods to visit Thom.   
  
"I'm so glad you're home," Alanna said, hugging Alianne. "I thought you would never return."  
  
Alianne blushed. "I took my time, Mother."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I stopped in Corus for a few days," Alianne explained.  
  
"Why don't you come into the parlor and you can tell me all about your trip," Alanna said. Mother and daughter walked over to the parlor and sat down. Servants brought them glasses of fruit juices.  
  
"So, tell me, what did you do on your visit?" Alanna asked, wiping off the extra fruit juice from the top of her lip.  
  
"Well, the trip to the City of the Gods was pretty much uneventful. I suppose when you carry the flag of the Lioness's daughter, everyone pretty much leaves you alone. The City is very beautiful in any case. Thom's doing well in his studies, but he's not like Uncle Thom in any way, except for brains. A week after our arrival, we began to head back, but I really wanted to stop in Corus for a bit. We stayed in the Dancing Dove." Alianne looked at her mother. "Mother, I want you to be happy for me."  
  
"What?" Alanna asked, confused.  
  
"I met a boy," Alianne squealed with joy.  
  
"You did?" Alanna's heart fell. She had hoped that her daughter would've wanted to join the Queen's Riders, not meet a boy.  
  
"Yes, he's wonderful and I want to marry him." Alianne looked expectantly at Alanna.   
  
Alanna's jaw dropped. Marriage? She's probably only known him but a week maybe two. "Now, Alianne, you have all your life to choose a husband. Why rush?"  
  
"Because I love him and he loves me."  
  
"You can't be sure. I mean, you never know what kind of creepy man you'll meet and that Dancing Dove." Forgive me, George, Alanna thought.  
  
"He's for real. I know he is. He's a noble. A wealthy family, a kind heart. Mother, I want to marry him," Alianne pleaded.  
  
"Absolutely not," Alanna said firmly.  
  
"But Mom! Please! I love him! He's good to me! I swear!" Alianne paused for a moment. "What if I take you back to Corus to meet him? You could ask him all those questions of yours and you can meet his parents. Would that change your mind?"  
  
Alanna looked down. She understood where Alianne was coming from. Alanna herself never had to deal with the pleading to marry George. If her mother or father had been alive they probably would've forbidden it. They would've encouraged her to marry Jonathan. The crown prince. She also saw no reason not to follow Alianne's plan. She could go there, see the boy, and yet still remain firm in her  
decision. That's what she would do.  
  
"All right, Alianne. I will go see this boy, along with you and I will interrogate him as I see fit," Alanna said firmly.  
  
"Should Father come?" Alianne asked.  
  
"No, that would only make it worse for that boy."  
  
  
*************  
  
Please review. I love it when people review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.   
  
Thanks to Sarah aka Liger and Lady Queenscove- my little pocket thought-bouncer-off-er  
  
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	2. A Night At the Inn

A/N This fic came to me as many do: talking with my best friend on the phone or in person. You could say I relay all my ideas to her and she gives me her opinions whether I like them or not.   
  
This was just one of those fics where I was doing a what-if to my friend and the whole idea erupted into my head and I had to write it. That's how most of my fanfics and ideas work. In case you were curious as to how my mind works.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
  
*************  
The following day Alanna and Alianne headed north from Pirate's Swoop onward toward Corus. Four  
days into their journey they were staying at an inn in Port Caynn. They were planning to head straight to Corus in the morning.  
  
While settling down to bed, Alanna asked, "Is he a thief?"  
  
Alianne slipped her nightgown over her head and replied, "No, mother." Smiling, she added, "I wouldn't want to make the same mistake you did."  
  
Alanna took a swipe at her daughter's behind, but Alianne jumped out of her reach just in time. "Mother, did you ever see anyone other than Father?"  
  
Alanna rolled onto her back. "Yes," she replied wistfully.  
  
Alianne flopped next to her. "Anyone I might know?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Tell, please?"   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No interruptions?"  
  
"No interruptions." Alianne zipped her mouth shut.  
  
"When I was a squire, I fell in love with a boy."  
  
"When you were disguised as a boy?"  
  
"Yes, and he loved me too. That was the best part. He loved me." Alanna looked up to the ceiling, lost in thought.  
  
"What happened?" Alianne asked, tearing Alanna away from her thoughts.  
  
"He proposed."   
  
Alianne looked at her mother confused. "He proposed? Was it Father?"  
  
"No, your father had proposed to me in a very indirect way. Jon, that was his name, was very obvious. He didn't beat around the bush."  
  
"What did you say?" Alianne asked, interested.  
  
"I told him I needed time to think. After a few weeks, I still hadn't decided and we fought because of it. He returned home from the desert. He proposed to me when I returned from Sarain and Maren, but it wasn't the same. I brought him a fine woman to marry and he did. And I married your father," Alanna finished, a smile on her lips and a frown in her eyes.  
  
"Anyone else?" Alianne persisted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you tell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"His name was Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened between you two?"  
  
"He flirted with me and we were attracted to each other. He taught me Shang. But the relationship was doomed to failure."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're just full of questions today, aren't you?  
  
"Yes. Now tell"  
  
"Very well. He was afraid of my magic. And you know how much I use my magic. We could never be."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"At the coronation day disaster, he died to save our king."   
  
"Wow. His name is Liam too."  
  
"Whose name is Liam?"  
  
"The boy. Liam."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Alianne yawned. "We'd best get to bed if you're so tired." Alanna stated.  
  
"No! Tell me more!"  
  
"I don't have any other stories. No other men."  
  
"Are you sure?" Alianne gave her mother an accusing eye. "What about Raoul? Or Gary?"  
  
"Never happened. It will never happen. Now to bed."  
  
"Mother! I'm 17! I can go to bed when I like."  
  
"Go to sleep," Alanna said once more.  
  
"But, mother--"  
  
"I said 'go to sleep.' Now go! Now!"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine."   
  
*************  
  
I must say that I did have a lot of fun with this chapter. It's pretty much pointless, but it reveals the relationship between Alanna and her daugher. Alanna and Alianne. Hopefully I won't mix them around on accident. Anyway, I really enjoy all the feedback that I'm getting on this fanfic.  
  
In case you were wondering why Alianne calls Alanna and George 'Mother' and 'Father' is because I find Mom and Dad inappropriate during this time and because they are nobles they do not say "Ma" or "Pa" or "Da."  
  
I can't believe all the reviews I got! *shrieks with happiness* I was going to be happy is I got 2 reviews, but 19?? You people are so kind! Keep it up!! Was it the summary that made you want to read this fic? Or was it because it was written by me? Please let me know which one or if it was something completely different.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV: I'm glad you like it. I like the last line too. But, you have to wait for the next chapter!  
  
Jossie: Thanks! Here ya go!  
  
ChaChaChica: *screams* Not the banana curse!! *runs off screaming*  
  
Lady Arianna: *grins evilly* I love it when the reviewers ask questions. I love to make you wait.  
  
Blank name: I don't know who you are, but I like your review! Thanks!  
  
Sir/Lady Loose-Associations: Thanks!  
  
Millie: Thanks!  
  
Morrigan: Thank you very much!  
  
Remiko: I really need to learn a new language....*lightbulb* Grazie! *smiles*  
  
Camisole: I'm not really interested in telling anyone yet. Though my idea-bouncer-offer knows..She always knows. She knows about fics that will never be written. I like to torture Alanna. I think this is just a cute little idea. Thanks!!!!  
  
SailorPluto7: *frowns* Now that makes me wish it was Neal....but to tell the honest truth? Who's Alanna going to fall in love with? Baird? He's married!!  
  
Squire Kali: Next chapter!!  
  
Rae: You're still going to have to wait. I like to make people wait. It's fun!  
  
Lady Katherine: Thank you soooo much! That is so sweet!  
  
Chopstix*: Thanks! People must really like this idea....I mean wow!  
  
Crown: I do too!   
  
mandy: Thanks!  
  
Siren Porter: Darn school..........grrrrr.....I don't mind cliches. That's what some of my ideas are. Just some twists.  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: Shhhh!!!! I know you have a very good idea who *else* might find love and with who. It's soooo obvious to you I bet. Luckily I am not doing any major surprises. Nothing scary. I hope. Nothing like The Boyfriend, which if you are totally in for a shocker, read! Hermione gets a boyfriend and brings him to London or somewhere to meet Harry and Ron. You'll never guess who he is if don't read it. And it is NOT a Tortall character. Or anyone from a series of books!   
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff  
  
  
  
Please review. I love it when people review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.   
  
Thanks to Sarah aka Liger and Lady Queenscove- my little pocket thought-bouncer-off-er  
  
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	3. A Meeting At the Dancing Dove

A/N This fic came to me as many do: talking with my best friend on the phone or in person. You could say I relay all my ideas to her and she gives me her opinions whether I like them or not.   
  
This was just one of those fics where I was doing a what-if to my friend and the whole idea erupted into my head and I had to write it. That's how most of my fanfics and ideas work. In case you were curious as to how my mind works.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
  
*************  
  
Alanna and Alianne rode up to Corus the following day. They were silent most of the way, until they passed through the gates into the capital of Tortall.  
  
"Is he meeting us somewhere?" Alanna asked her daughter.  
  
"Yes, the Dancing Dove. We're expected," Alianne said.  
  
Alanna nodded. Soon, they dismounted in front of the Dancing Dove. It was as crowded as could be expected on a Saturday morning in Corus.  
  
A man, a boy really, walked over and hugged Alianne. "You made it! Thank Mithros!"  
  
"Liam!" Alianne returned his hug and kissed him upon the cheek.  
  
Alanna stood there, watching her daughter and Liam kiss, disgusted.  
  
"Liam, this is my mother, Alanna the Lioness. Mother, this is Liam," Alianne said, looking between the two of them.  
  
"The Lioness! Mithros! It is an honor to meet you at last, Lady Alanna!" Liam hugged her tightly. Alanna just, well, stood there.  
  
"Alanna?" a voice said.  
  
Alanna looked behind her. Jon was here. "Lady Alanna, Alianne, this is my father."  
  
"A pleasure," Alanna said through gritted teeth.  
  
Liam and Alianne exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Oh the pleasure is all mine, Alanna," Jon said pleasantly.  
  
"Why don't we sit down?" Alianne led her mother to a seat.  
  
Once all were seated and drinks were ordered, they sat down to conduct business.  
  
"When's the wedding?" Jon asked.  
  
"No, tell me first about this wedding," Alanna demanded.  
  
Liam took Alianne's hand. "I would like to marry your daughter, Lady Alanna."  
  
Jonathan beamed. "Excellent!" He looked to Alanna.  
  
"Well, I...," she stuttered. "I have to talk with George first of course."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
**************  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Jon demanded.  
  
"So, you're not the least bit concerned about your son marrying someone he hardly knows?" Alanna countered. "You don't think there's anything wrong?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Why? Is it because you could then say you won me over anyway!" Alanna yelled.  
  
"What?" Jon looked puzzled. "Won you over? How? This isn't even about us!"  
  
"It all boils down to it though! You knew when Liam mentioned Alianne that it meant my daughter. With the title, you knew for sure! You want this to happen!" Alanna screamed at him.  
  
"I never knew! Liam never told me anything about Alianne, except about how wonderful she is and how much he loves her. He told me nothing about titles or homes. Nothing, Alanna! Now will you stop being so damn stubborn?"  
  
Alanna turned to the window of Jon's study, tears flowing down her cheeks. Jon must have heard because she could hear his footsteps coming over to her. He turned her around and pushed her head up.  
  
"I know you don't like this, but it has nothing do with us." He wiped a tear from her eye. "You can't prevent her from marrying him even if you wanted to. She is your daughter, after all. She'll do as she pleases."  
  
Alanna sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "You're right. But, she's 17! Too young to marry."  
  
"I want you to tell me the truth, Alanna. If he wasn't my son, would you allow Alianne to marry him?" Jon looked intently into her eyes.  
  
"I feel like by telling Alianne she can marry Liam, that I'm doing something wrong. It feels like that we are still together. And then we've got a situation like mine and George's, Eleni's, and Myles's. It's too much the same," Alanna sobbed.  
  
Jon pulled her close and held her as she sobbed. It was a warm feeling. Something that he had not experienced in so long. Thayet didn't want to be held. She never cried. Ever. This felt so right.... Perfect.  
  
"Jon?" Jon looked down into Alanna's amythest eyes.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Should I let her?"  
  
"You don't want my opinion. You know I won't give you the answer you want to hear."  
  
"You're right. I don't." She removed herself from his hold and left him alone in the study to think of what had just happened.  
  
  
*************  
  
I wrote this chapter on the 18th, but my stupid computer *Kicks computer* froze and the chapter got deleted so I left the fic alone until today, the 20th, because I was still feeling hostile towards it. Grr.  
  
This was a rather interesting chapter, I think. It's practically the same as when I had originally written it, so you didn't get cheated on anything. I think the fight was a little tougher before, but then again I hadn't finished the fight when the file was deleted. So...  
  
In case you were wondering why Alianne calls Alanna and George 'Mother' and 'Father' is because I find Mom and Dad inappropriate during this time and because they are nobles they do not say "Ma" or "Pa" or "Da."  
  
I can't believe all the reviews I got! *shrieks with happiness* I was going to be happy is I got 2 reviews, but 40?? You people are so kind! Keep it up!! Was it the summary that made you want to read this fic? Or was it because it was written by me? Please let me know which one or if it was something completely different. You people are the best!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
ladyluck: Thanks!!  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: That's horrible on the friend thing! My one friend, Cassie (I need to give names so that you understand who is who) likes George, but supports A/J, I think. Before she read TP, we had marriages...we're soo obsessed....and we told her that she could have George. She was happy. Anyway, I have a friend named Sarah M. how loves A/J. And my friend Sarah S. used to be a A/G fan. She told me all about the SOTL. But, when she told me I loved Jon and felt sorry for him right away. I made her see how much better Jon is and now she is A/J. Hehe!! *grins evilly* We should take over the world and make the entire world TP readers! And A/J people! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Whew! That was long....  
  
Becca: Coram took over Trebond. He and Rispah live there together with their many kids.  
  
Lady Arianna: Well, I dont very well want to give away any key details. If you read my fics, you notice a pattern. It stands out it nearly EVERY fic, so....yeah. To answer your question, yes! Duh! I'm writing this! There. Thank you! You're soo sweet!!!!  
  
Poison Ivory: She's a blonde, remember? Course, so am I.......hehehe.....  
  
Scarlet Mage: DUHH!!! This is me we're talking about. I'm writing this. OF COURSE!!!!  
  
Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV: I never thought about the relationship either. Anyway, Alianne is blonde. Besides she never really heard who Liam's father is. And Liam is the overshadowed prince. He's the youngest I think. But I'm not sure. Thanks.  
  
ChaChaChica: ACK!! NOOOOOO!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Chopstic*: I love A/J. Don't care how nice George is....don care! I'm glad you like it!!! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside even though my fingers are like ice. I need more reviews like this to warm my fingers....brrrrr...Maybe I should turn the fan off.....It's considerably warmer in here.....  
  
Camisole: I'm glad you thought it was funny! Thanks!!  
  
Lady Katherine: I know everyone knows! *sniff* No need to rub it in.....At least I can freak people out in the Boyfriend! No one saw that pairing coming!! Muahaha!!  
  
Morrigan: I LOVE this kind of bribery! It works for me!  
  
Silwen: Thanks for telling me! I knew about the blue hair, but that's a whole different story! I have to wait to see Tammy if my parents will even drive 5 hours to see her. I have to keep hoping!  
  
Lady Alanna: I am!  
  
Lady Tarilyn: *sweatdrops* Uh...eh...No! Of course..*sweat drop sweatdrop* not..Where'd ya get an idea like that? *Sweatdrops*  
  
Camp Writer: *looks sad* Darn, you guessed....pooie.  
  
Jossie: Must upload, right? That's my purpose it life! Thanks!!  
  
White-wolf: Thanks!!!  
  
Lady Kelly: *blushes* That's soooooo sweet!! Thank you! It warmed my frozen fingers up!! Thank you!! I can feel them again!! Yay!!!  
  
  
bThank you all!! You're sooo kind!!!/b  
  
  
  
Please review. I love it when people review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.   
  
Thanks to Sarah aka Liger and Lady Queenscove- my little pocket thought-bouncer-off-er  
  
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	4. Bath Tub Love

A/N Wow! I love all the reviews!! Thank you!! I know someone asked for a longer chapter and here it is!!! Anyway, this chapter has caused the rating to move up to PG-13. Hopefully we will never have to deal with R rated stuff. At least I don't think so from me. Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
  
*************  
  
"Alianne?"   
  
"Yes, Liam."  
  
"What do you think was up with our parents?"   
  
"I don't know. Seemed like they know each other, though."  
  
"They didn't seem too happy."  
  
"My mother was never excited about us getting married. What about you?"  
  
"Father was happy not to have to actually decide on someone to marry. According to him, he was in love with a 'beautiful woman' when he was a little older than us. She was our age. He wanted to marry her, but she didn't want to. He said that he married Mother a year or so later. Mother? Now she's not too sure about this, but as long as Father says it's okay she'll be okay, I suppose."  
  
"My father doesn't know. He would probably flip. I can imagine him fainting," she laughed.  
  
Liam's arm stretched over to her and pulled her close to him. "I know one thing."  
  
"What's that?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"I love you and no matter what, we'll marry," he said, kissing her.  
  
"Really?" she asked, snuggling closer.  
  
"Yes, of course. You'll never have to be alone. Ever."  
  
  
***************  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear. Alanna saw the bright, cheerful light, grunted, then snuggled under the covers for sleep.  
  
Someone (curse him, Alanna thought) opened the curtains all the way and ripped the covers off her.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded to Jon.  
  
"I merely would like to wake you. We're expected to begin to help make wedding plans," Jon said, pulling her by her hips out of bed.  
  
She groped for something and latched onto the headboard of the bed. He pulled and she clung on. "Never, Jon."  
  
"Come on, Alanna. You know you're expected,' he pulled harder.  
  
"I haven't even said yes yet," she mumbled.  
  
"Why not?" He pulled harder than before and she landed with a plop! on the ground. He crouched next to her. "Come on. This is your one daughter."  
  
"Exactly! Not let me get some more sleep!" She began to crawl up onto her bed and pull the covers over her head. Jon scooped her up.  
  
"Put me down, Jon!" she screamed.  
  
"Not until you will willingly come to breakfast and then to the planning." He carried her over to her changing room. "There's a bath waiting for you."  
  
"Put me down!!"  
  
Jonathan got her into the changing room and closed the door, locking it.   
  
"You can't force me to bathe and you know it," she challenged.  
  
"Yes, I can, Alanna. And I know that you don't want me to. But I will because I want this to work out between our children. I'll do what I have to to make sure you get there, even if I have to bathe you myself!"  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"You wouldn't think I would, but if I have to...."  
  
"You're horrible! You'd see me!"  
  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before. Now if I'd told you that Raoul would bathe you, that would be a completely different story."  
  
"Still!"  
  
"The only thing I probably haven't seen are your stretch marks." Seeing her glare, he added, "If you have any, that is."  
  
"But, what about Thayet? What would she say?"  
  
"Thayet is out with the Riders and she probably could care less."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that Thayet and I aren't having the greatest marriage, but what else could be expected?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Jon."  
  
He looked brighter. "Well, that's why I'm concentrating on something else. Which is currently getting you to take a bath."  
  
"You are a horrid man!" Alanna turned to run away from him, but only a wall could be found.   
  
"Unless you'd rather do it yourself?" he asked once more, persuading her to take the damn bath.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Your defiance has earned you this, you know that?"  
  
She stuck her tonque out at him. With that he ran towards her. She attempted to squirm away, but he had a firm hold on her. With her back against his chest, he undid the buttons of her night gown and then slipped it over her head and threw in on the floor. She turned to face him, thankfl for her breast band and loincloth.  
  
"Something new?" she asked.  
  
"Something I haven't seen in a while, that's for sure," he told her. She laughed.  
  
"I can handle the rest." Alanna stripped down completely and entered the large tub. The water was quite hot and refreshing.  
  
"Are you willing to do this one your own?" he asked.  
  
She grinned. "No." She pulled him into the tub. The bubbles flowed upward.   
  
When he resurfaced, he said, "What was that for?"  
  
"For forcing me to bathe," she giggled.  
  
"You love to bathe, though."  
  
"So?"  
  
Jon unbuttoned his shirt. "It was dragging me down," he explained.  
  
"Sure, I believe you, Jon. You just want to get naked with your ex-girlfriend."  
  
"There's something wrong with that? Remember, you're the one who dragged me in," he pointed out.  
  
She giggled. "Yes."  
  
He looked into her amythest eyes and felt the perfection once again. "Alanna?"  
  
"Yes, Jonathan?"  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
"I've been waiting."  
  
He smiled and leaned over towards her and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Literally. The two knights slid under the bubbly water, still kissing. They resurfaced for air and looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
"Jon," Alanna breathed, her wet stringy hair flowing around her naked body.  
  
"Yes?" The heat coming from his body made her warmer than the water of the bath did.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Just as I always have." He kissed her jawline. (A.N For the records, I think this is the first time someone has actually kissed the other's jawline or any other body part in any one of my fics.) Then her neck. She shivered with excitement, running her hands through his hair. Finally, his lips found her lips and kissed her hard. She kissed him back, keeping her hold on him tight, as though she were afraid of loosing him in the water.  
  
"Mother?" they heard a voice call.  
  
Alanna and Jon stopped kissing, staring at the door, each thankful that Jon had locked the door.  
  
  
*************  
  
Naughty, Alanna and Jon! Shame! You already have spouses. Obviously they can't keep their hands off each other. This sure adds to the amount of stress of Liam and Alianne. Really, rather an inconvenience. How will the two lovers take it? Which two lovers could I possibly be talking about?  
  
I thank you all for the beautiful reviews! Thank you!  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
White-wolf: Damn right you should enjoy it! Thanks!  
  
smileypal4eva: Did I do better this time? Thanks  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: We are evil! I love being evil. It makes me feel so empowered! *mumbles* Darn health vocab words.......  
  
Siren Potter: Oh! You poor person with too many phone calls! Oh, how lucky we all who get no phone calls are! Thanks  
  
Lady Tarillyn: I doubt it. Anyway, you're too off the subject for me! I'm glad you thought Jon was sweet. I thought so too. That was the plan. All part of the ingenius plan of brainwashing the world into A/J people. Muahahhahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
The Shang Tigris: You don't need to rub it in!! *sobs*  
  
Lady Katherine: *blushes* Oh! You're making me blush! Thank goodness you can't see me......You can't see me can you? Aaaahiiii!!!! I like to scare people in my fics. Muahahaa!! What do you think of the pairing in the Boyfriend?   
  
once upon a star: I'l try! That's why there's the little itty bitty bit up at the top! Is that not good enough? Ah, shucks!  
  
Camisole: Your reason, though plausible, is not exactly true. BECAUSE, Alanna and George married, as did Myles and Eleni. Eleni is George's Ma. Myles is Alanna's Pa. HA!!! Love the review. No offence, I'm just hard on my beliefs.  
  
bblond07: GO BLONDES!!! I'm blonde and have to face my friend telling me all of these 'let's-kill-the blonde jokes. GRRRR!!!!!   
  
ndblue123: Thanks  
  
Peppermint: Thanks. Actually, when I'm in the mood to do it it can be pretty easy and fun.   
  
Chopstix*: You did write that. And I did write this.  
  
Rae: You didn't understand the chapter? If you need help let me know, I'm never to busy for my reviewers.  
  
ChaChaChica: *stops laughing* Ahem.....We need to put you on a planet withOUT glass doors....or glass for that matter....  
  
  
  
Please review. I love it when people review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.   
  
I am going to ask for 80 reviews for this chapter. I know it seems like a lot, but I know you can do it!!   
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	5. The Flapping Window

A.N Hey, guess what! I went to see Tammy on Saturday! It was sooo cool and it kicked me into writing again! *cheers for Tammy*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
  
*************  
  
"Mother?" It was Alianne.  
  
Jon and Alanna quietly got out of the tub and put their clothes back on. Alanna opened the door and walked out, leaving Jon to hope that Alianne didn't have to use the bathroom.  
  
"Alianne?" Alanna said.  
  
"Mother, there you are. I was looking for you. We're going to begin making plans now." Alianne took a look at her mother's unappropriate dress. "Mother, let me pick out some clothes for you." She went to the bureau.  
  
"You don't need to. I can manage," Alanna said hurriedly.  
  
"You just don't want me to pick out your clothes because you know I'll pick out a dress."  
  
"Yes, you're right."  
  
"Well, you have to look nice because we are planning this all out with the King," Alianne said. She paused before speaking again. "Mother, you didn't seem pleased that I wanted to marry the King's son. Why?"  
  
"Well, Alianne, the reason is that........." Alanna searched for an answer, but couldn't find one.  
  
"You were very close with King Jonathan at one time, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He put Keladry of Mindelan on probation, that's what," Alanna said, glad that she had been upset about that before.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Jonathan swore loudly as he fell the ground. He had tripped while putting his pants on.  
  
"What was that?" Alianne said, walking over to the bathroom.  
  
Alanna quickly grabbed Alianne's shoulder. "Alianne, dear, could you pick out a beautiful dress for me? You have such taste. I want to look nice so that I can impress King Jonathan," Alanna lied.  
  
"Oh, all right." Alianne walked back to the bureau and looked around for a pretty dress.  
  
"Here's one." Alianne pulled out a mint green dress. The neckline was a little low for Alanna's taste, but it was beautiful with white lace on the sleeves.  
  
"It's beautiful," Alanna said, staring at it. "I didn't even know I had it."  
  
"Father had it made for you for when you and Father celebrated your 20th anniversary.  
  
Don't you remember?" Alianne asked.  
  
Alanna couldn't remember. She hardly remembered her anniversaries for they were overshadowed by other things: Raiders, bandits, immortals, Scanra. So many other things had come between her and George.   
  
"No, I don't," Alanna said sadly.  
  
Alianne nodded. "Here, put it on in the bathroom."  
  
Alanna took the dress and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.   
  
"Alanna, what's happening?" Jon asked softly.  
  
"Alianne picked out a dress for me to wear to impress you. Now turn around," she ordered.  
  
"But," Jon began.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
He turned around.  
  
Alanna pulled off her nightgown once more. She pulled the dress over her head. It fit her almost perfectly. It was a little tight, but it would do. She reached her arms back to tie it and couldn't reach. "Jon?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Could you turn around and tie this for me?" she asked.  
  
He turned around and found the strings. "You really need to learn to reach back here." He tied the strings.  
  
"Thanks." Alanna walked out of the bathroom, closing the door.  
  
"There's someone in there, isn't there?" Alianne accused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard you and a man talking in there and it sure doesn't sound like Father," Alianne said.  
  
"Well, there is no man in the bathing room," Alanna lied. She mentally slapped herself for saying such a cliche line that she knew Alianne would be able to see right through.  
  
Alianne looked suspicious. She walked over to the bathing room door. Alanna stopped in front of her.   
  
"I need shoes, Ali," Alanna said.  
  
"Fine. Mother, you have to learn how to do this yourself." Ali ran to the shoe drawer and pulled out a pair of shoes: mint green with 2 inch heels. They were too high for Alanna's taste, but they were probably the only pair that would match the dress. She slipped them on.  
  
"Let's go!" Alanna walked to the door and turned, waiting for Alianne. Ali wasn't there. The bathing room door was open! Alanna ran to the room and said, "Ali, I can explain."  
  
The room was empty of people except for Alanna and Alianne. "You can explain what?" Alianne asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why the.....uh...floor is wet. Yes, I was taking a warm bath with too much water and it spilled. Hehe," Alanna unskillfully lied. Alanna noticed the window, which opened to allow air to enter on hot days, was flapping, hitting the walls of the outer part of the palace.  
  
"Whatever, Mother," Alianne said, dismissing the lie.  
  
Alanna and Alianne walked to the door out into the corridor.  
  
Outside the window, Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief as the two women left the bathing room.   
  
*************  
  
This was a pretty useless chapter except for me to yet again express Alanna's relations with her daughter. Also, it explained Alanna's relationship with George. REVIEW!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Scarlet Mage: Thanks! I'm glad you like my fluff. You know, I can't right suspense or action or anghst (sp??) but I CAN write FLUFF and HUMOR! Hee!  
  
alissa: Of course it will stay A/J. I LOOOOVE A/J. You know, at the book signing I went to someone called Jon stupid, but Tammy was like, "Jon was not stupid. He just let his hormone get the best of him." Poor Jon.  
  
hyperchick88: They SHOULD know better, but those darn hormones got in the way. They are both ONLY like in their middle to late 30s. (See above) So.....  
  
Squire Akela Of King's Reach: Well, Squire Akela, when this story was in the thought process, it was meant to be A/J from the start. I was trying to figure out what would happen if Alanna and Jon's kids wanted to get married, but then Alanna and Jon fell in love again. So, there you go. And blame the hormones. See above.  
  
Lady Katherine: Well, I have no immediate plans, but never fear, as long as I am writing, there will be A/J stories. Though, I was asked to write a Daine and Numair one. I'll have to think of a pairing that is not overused. NEVER FEAR, MORE SHALL BE HERE! (I made that up myself!)  
  
queenofilangees: There's nothing wrong with that. The fic doesn't pay very much attention to Alianne and Liam except for wedding plans. It's mostly about Alanna and Jon. My fave pairing. I value my readers opinions. If you like something, TELL! I wanna know!  
  
White-wolf: Well, they could ALL get what they want. I haven't decided yet. If I think too much on the future of a fic, then I forget the details I need at the present state of a fic, so I try not to think too deeply ahead. Remember, Alanna and George and Myles and Eleni. *grins evilly*  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: YAY! STEAMY! *grins evilly* It was the hormones, I tell you! See the top part of thank yous. There is much on hormones up there. And I did pick the rating up, PG-13. I read this fic that I think was PG-13 and was it EVER steamy. I mean, *shudders* it was REALLY REALLY scary.  
  
Lai: Jon and Alanna did get in a fight. You see, Alanna kept her kids away from court. I don't know. The kids knew each other when they were little, but then they grew up and never really saw each other much.  
  
bblond07: I don't get blonde jokes from my guy friend. He always thought I was brunette until I set him straight. *mumbles* Boys! My parents tell me to create brunette jokes. My dad's blonde and my mom is dark brown.  
  
Lady Arianna: I love shocking people! It makes my day! Yay! I love your ending. Maybe a rogue griffin will appear out of no where on two unsuspecting people having a chat about life.....hint hint *cough* George, Thayet *cough cough*  
  
Lady Tarillyn: Alianne knows that Liam is a prince. She may be blonde, but she's not stupid. She knows how Alanna feels about her family being royalty, so Alianne didn't want to tell her. Besides, Alianne knew her mom would dismiss Liam before she'd even met him if she knew he was Jon's son. Alanna's still mad at Jon for the Kel-thing.  
  
Cami of Queenscove: Thank goodness you've warmed up to him again! Thanks, I try to be believable, though it rarely happens. There's smuttier, and it's still PG-13. HA!   
  
Sir/Lady Loose-Associations: Good! Because I do too!  
  
Jossie: I know! The flirty cuteness is food for the fluffers soul. I am so glad you feel that way. I find deep, strong love boring to write. I like cute fluffy love. It's easy to write because it's kind of easy to fluffify little things. Thanks so much! Of course, A/J will be in here! I LOOOOOOOOVE A/J!   
  
jo: I try to be funny!  
  
Rae: LET ME JOIN! *joins group of people hugging the A/J pairing* Thanks!  
  
Lady of the Shadows: Thank you so much!  
  
Chopstix*: You have to learn to wait with me. I write so many different fics at once and I sometimes have to stop writing because I fall out of the groove. Yes, I have a groove. Don't be scared. I can't let you scare my groove cause then I'll have to stop writing so that I can calm it down and then I won't be able to write for a LOOONG time.  
  
Keita: Thank you sooo much! That's a very nice to say! I feel VERY honored to make A/G people like A/J for that fic. I seem to do that a lot.  
  
Lady-Atalanta: I don't know about George. Usually when I put him in, I have the sudden urge to kill him. Read some of my other fics, he dies, or is made fun of, or is insulted in some way. So, if you want George to live, don't ask me to put him in.  
  
LilVioletPrincess: I was horrible at timing. I admit it. *beats self* Owie....  
  
  
Please review. I love it when people review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.   
  
I am going to ask for 110 reviews for this chapter. I know it seems like a lot, but I know you can do it!!   
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	6. Mussed Hair

A.N You know, I would just like to say that I have been totally BLOWN away with the feedback from this story. It means so much to me that all of you A/J fans love this story. It means a lot to me that I can write such a story that so many people enjoy. It also pleases me much when an A/G person says that they love the A/J-ness of this fic. I really feel like I'm doing a good job when I get reviews like that. Or ones telling me that I am a wonderful author. I feel so honored and loved when I read reviews like those because this what I want to do when I'm older. I want to write books of fantasy and romance. It's my dream! All right, enough of the sentimental chitchat, it's making my eyes tear up. *wipes eyes* Thank you, all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
  
*************  
  
Alanna and Alianne walked briskly into the small chamber. Thayet and Liam were already present along with Master Oakbridge and a small, petite man by the name if Hirand Kesnarg.  
  
"Alanna!" Thayet called, standing and walking over to the red-haired woman to greet her. "It's so good to see you after so long!" The black haired woman hugged the other.  
  
Alanna smiled, but stayed silent. We don't know if that was because she didn't know  
what to say to the wife of the man she has just kissed a few moments ago, or if it was just because her dress was too tight.  
  
Alianne sat beside Liam and Alanna was forced to sit nxt to the ever-cheerful Queen  
Thayet of Conte.  
  
"I thought you were with the Riders," Alanna said thoughtfully.  
  
"I was, but then I heard that Liam and Alianne wanted the wedding right away, so I came hurrying home to help," Thayet said, laughing slighty. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, you know? Such a joyous time this shall be! For a child of the Conte line and a child from Pirate's Swoop to marry! What joy!"  
  
As Thayet rattled on, Alanna felt as though she were about to be sick. Thayet loved this idea as much as Jonathan did, and she expressed her feelings about more than her husband and was louder about it.   
  
The door opened revealing Jonathan looking a little frazzled (A.N It's your word,  
Chachachica!!). His hair was everywhere, his clothes wrinkled. He sat down in the only seat available: the one beside Alanna. She blushed as his knee touched hers. She mentally scolded herself for thinking such teenage thoughts.   
  
Jon looked to her and smiled crookedly.   
  
"Jonathan, did you know your hair is messed up?" Alanna asked sweetly, secretly  
thinking about how sweet and adorable he looked. Jon's hands flew up to his hair, patting it down.  
  
"Jon! What did you do to your hair?" Thayet got up from her seat and began to flatten Jon's hair. He tried to push her away, telling her that it was fine. She wouldn't leave him be, though.   
  
"Thayet, leave him alone. I think it would be funny if he embarrassed himself with his hair," Alanna said, smirking.  
  
Thayet shrugged and went back to her seat. Jon gave her a look of thanks.  
  
Kesnarg stood up before the others. "We're here to plan the wedding between Prince  
Liam of Conte and Lady Alianne of Pirate's Swoop. It was already requested that the wedding be as soon as possible because the two--" he cringed---"*lovers* can't wait to be married. Any ideas where it should be held?"  
  
"The palace would be best," Thayet said, picking at her nails.  
  
"How about at Pirate's Swoop?" Jon said, much to the shock of everyone else. "Why  
not? It's a beautiful location."  
  
Alianne looked to Liam. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "We could have it in the palace, but only if we can have it in the gardens." Alianne smiled, and took Liam's hand as it was offered to her.  
  
"The gardens would be nice," Jonathan said. "Peaceful and romantic."  
  
"They're much too small for the amount of people we need to have attend," Thayet said.  
  
"They are quite beautiful," Kenarg said softly. "Lady Alanna, we have not heard much  
from you. What do you think?"  
  
That startled Alanna from her present thoughts of how to tell George. "Well, um." She looked at Liam and Alianne who each had a look of pleading on their young faces. "I think the gardens would be the perfect place to have a wedding!"  
  
Kesnarg nodded as Alianne smiled graciously at her mother. Alanna smiled back. She  
knew that now she could no longer get her daughter out of the wedding. It was set. And besides, Alianne loved Liam, so they should be able to be together because they want to be and not have to do what their parents say.  
  
*********  
  
Thankees to:  
  
Chopstix: YAY!! You must get fanfics up now!  
  
Squire Akela of King's Reach: I understand your logic. I'm weird, you see? That's funny with the little sign thing!! Hee!!  
  
Magelet: I WAS THERE!!!!!  
  
Pata: I'm glad you love it! It makes me feel very very very very very very happy!!!!!!!!!!!! I love your review!! It makes me feel loved!!! *shouts to the world* I am loved! Ha!!!! Fine, have it your way this time!  
  
Starlight: Yes, I do know that. What makes you feel this way?  
  
Lady Taigan of Conte: *stands shocked* *shrieks really really loudly* MY story???? AWESOME!!!!! YAY!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! YOU MUST UPDATE!!!!! Ahem, anyway...  
  
bec: YAY!!!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! I'm so glad!!! I LOVE IT!!  
  
Queenofilangees: That's a WONDERFUL birthday gift!!!!  
  
Chopstix*: I find A/J fics all over. I just never have time to read them..I always have to update.  
  
Keita: Biased against Jonathan?? *is shocked* THANKEES!!!  
  
White-wolf: Wasn't he???  
  
Lady Arabian Knight: George? He's.......out. Yup...  
  
Chopstix*: THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! LMAO!!  
  
Lady Starbright: No problem! It's my job to serve thee!  
  
Cami of Queenscove: LOL! YAY!!  
  
Lady Tarillyn: CUTE review!! Hee! You must work harder at staying on track!!!! That's your homework!!   
  
Please review. I love it when people review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.   
  
I am going to ask for 120 reviews for this chapter. I know it seems like a lot, but I know you can do it!!   
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	7. You Love Me

A.N You know, I would just like to say that I have been totally BLOWN away with the feedback from this story. It means so much to me that all of you A/J fans love this story. It means a lot to me that I can write such a story that so many people enjoy. It also pleases me much when an A/G person says that they love the A/J-ness of this fic. I really feel like I'm doing a good job when I get reviews like that. Or ones telling me that I am a wonderful author. I feel so honored and loved when I read reviews like those because this what I want to do when I'm older. I want to write books of fantasy and romance. It's my dream! All right, enough of the sentimental chitchat, it's making my eyes tear up. *wipes eyes* Thank you, all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
This is such a short chapter that it's embarrassing, but I want to here lots of comments about the fight, so that's why it was ended where it was.  
  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Weeks flew by quickly for Alanna the Lioness. The plans for the wedding between her daughter and the son of her ex-lover were progressing well. Her relationship with Jonathan was progressing well, too. George promised to be home soon for the wedding. Alanna didn't care to mention who the father of his daughter's betrothed was. That was a good thing.  
  
Alanna stood on the balcony near the west side of the palace, feeling the cool breeze caress her face.  
  
"Hello," Jon said, coming up from behind her.  
  
"Hi," Alanna replied.  
  
"This is all quite exciting, huh? What with the wedding and everything."  
  
"I supppose so," she replied, softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him. "There's nothing wrong."  
  
"Alanna, may I remind you that you and I have been best friends for years. I know you very well. Well enough to be able to see all your hidden emotions on your face like a picture." He grinned. "I know you don't want me to do know that you're afraid."  
  
She shivered. "Afraid of what?" she asked stubbornly.  
  
"Several things, in fact."  
  
"Name some," she retorted and turned to stare out at the view again.   
  
"One, you're afraid that this wedding will somehow end in disaster. That or the marriage will be a failure and then you'll blame yourself. Sound familiar?" he asked.  
  
"All right, smarty, name another," she dared.  
  
"This one's easy." He looked at her carefully, his eyes scanning her over. "You're afraid that this wedding between our kids will change our relationship. You're having second thoughts about letting this whole wedding happen because you love me and don't want to lose me. But, you love your daughter more and want her to be happy. That's why you haven't objected to the wedding at all." He watched her intently. "Am I close?"  
  
She turned to him. "What?! That's what you think this is about? US!? How dare you, Jonathan of Conte. How dare you accuse me of being in love with you when that is hardly the case. I'm a married woman. I love my husband. And you--you...you.." She racked her brain for something horrible to call him. "You...you..you.."  
  
"Yes?" he asked meekly.  
  
"You bastard!" She turned on her heel and stomped off.  
  
Jon stared at her as she ran back into the palace, shocked. She had never said anything like that to him. Ever. He sighed, knowing that he would have to aplogise to her tonight at dinner or she'd probably never speak to him again.  
  
*********  
  
Thankees to:  
  
Carrie-of-Pirate-Swoop: Alianne will be at her wedding. She won't run away. She loves Liam and wants to marry him.  
Somehow I hope everyone in the fic gets what they want. I just haven't figured out how to do that.  
  
Chopstix*: 129, deary. Anyway, hmm...I'm not sure about the affair thing. Lots of people seem to like that idea. I have to think on it. I really don't know how this fic is going to end. It's a rarity if I know what's going to happen. Esprit d'Elle is the only one that I know for sure what will happen in.  
  
Wildmage Fina d'Avaera: Sorry about that. I didn't want to write Thayet like that. I sat there typing this, thinking "What am I doing? This isn't Thayet! Change it!!" But I couldn't. That was how Thayet wrote for this fic. I know she's not like that but that's how it came out. I mean, when I try to write Harry Potter fanfictions, I've got Hermione with someone then somehow the fic drifts towards the pairing that it was not intended to be. It's awful because I have no control!  
  
Lady Arianna: As I said before, I have to think about it. I want Alianne and Liam to be together, thought they're not the focal point of the story. Mostly it revolves around Alanna and Jon realizing that they love each other. Alianne and Liam are a tool for that, yet they have feelings to and want to be together. I have to think about what to do.  
  
kecharafaith4lyf: *bows down* I'm sorry! I shall do penance!   
  
Squire Akela of King's Reach ( AKA Infamous Long-named Person who likes signs): Isn't it wonderful?? *evil laugh*  
  
bec: No problem! I do it all for the readers! *smiles* Thank you so much!  
  
Queenofilangees: We all like to pretend that we aren't vain, but in truth we ALL are. I am, and I know it. *grinz* What does you name mean? It's been nagging at me. I want to know what it means.  
  
Cami of Queenscove: Thanks soo much! Everyone seems to love the mussed hair. I'm glad. It lets me know that people really read the text. And it lets me know what I'm doing right.  
  
aura: Yes master.  
  
StarFire: YAY FOR A/J! He will, won't he? *evil grin* Funny, with the king hanging out the window. I'm sure the fight is Alanna and Jon too. Hehe! I couldn't resist. I felt that Alanna would be very mad about what Jonathan had said.  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: Yay! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating! She's updating!   
  
Lady Marie: I like your idea...Oooo!! I like!! I may alter it a bit if I use it, but I do like it. It doesn't make anybody too evil...  
  
veralidaine: Yay! You think it's realistic! Yay! I can never seem to create realistic stories so this is big for me! Go A/J! Thanks so much!  
  
Chopstix(*): You're back? Yay! Thanks soooo much! *grinz*  
  
Keita: I love your review! It's soo cute! *giggles*  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review. I love it when people review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.   
  
I am going to ask for 160 reviews for this chapter. I know it seems like a lot, but I know you can do it!!   
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	8. Hatred and Heartbreak

A.N You know, I would just like to say that I have been totally BLOWN away with the feedback from this story. It means so much to me that all of you A/J fans love this story. It means a lot to me that I can write such a story that so many people enjoy. It also pleases me much when an A/G person says that they love the A/J-ness of this fic. I really feel like I'm doing a good job when I get reviews like that. Or ones telling me that I am a wonderful author. I feel so honored and loved when I read reviews like those because this what I want to do when I'm older. I want to write books of fantasy and romance. It's my dream! All right, enough of the sentimental chitchat, it's making my eyes tear up. *wipes eyes* Thank you, all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
This is such a short chapter that it's embarrassing, but I want to here lots of comments about the fight, so that's why it was ended where it was.  
  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Alanna rushed into her room, red with anger. How dare he! How dare he assume that she loved him when that was obviously not the case! She could never love a selfish, arrogant prick like him. He always assumed things! He never thought he was wrong! Well, he was wrong and this time he would not forget it. That was a promise.  
  
She could not stay here. Not where Jonathan was. Not as long as he was here would she stay. She grabbed a bag and some clothes and tossed them in. An undergarment fell out. Alanna grabbed it up and tore it to pieces, pretending it was Jon.   
  
After she had gotten at least half of her things packed in their proper bags, she broke down crying. The tears that should've fallen long before came tumbling out to no end. She felt like she would cry her life away and live forever in despair. She wiped her eyes on the royal bedsheets. There, now Jonathan would know how much pain he had caused her.  
  
She grabbed two of her bags and carried them to the door. She found a page and ordered for a carriage to take her home. She didn't even trust herself to ride a horse all the way home. Better to employ someone to take her home than be caught off guard while crying about a fight with her ex.  
  
"Ma, what are you doing?" Alianne was standing by the door as Alanna grabbed the last of her bags and handed one to the young man who would drive the carriage that she was taking home.  
  
"I'm going home, Ali," she said stiffly.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied, walking out of the room.  
  
"Mother, it's not like you to run from a tricky situation. How can you leave? How can you leave me here by myself? What about the wedding? You have to stay here with me," Alianne pleaded.  
  
"I have no other reason to stay. Write me when the wedding is going to commence."  
  
"Mother, please."  
  
"No." Alanna stepped into the carriage and shut the door.  
  
"Mother, it's not fair," Alianne said.  
  
"It never is," was the reply as the carriage sped away, causing the dust to cover Alianne from head to toe.  
  
"Ma..." Tears slid down Alianne's face.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean she left?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Father, she left a few hours ago. Upset, Alianne said. Ali begged her not to go, but she did," Liam told.  
  
Jon put his head in his hands, wishing once more that he could keep his mouth shut. "It's my fault," he said to his hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's my fault," he repeated.   
  
"What'd you do to her?" Liam accused.  
  
"I-I made some accusations," he replied softly. "They weren't that bad. But coming from me, I suppose they were. I wish I could take it back."  
  
"I don't know how you can, but Ali's very upset. Her mother's never left like this. She didn't even ride out herself. She took a carriage and a driver with her."  
  
Jonathan stood up. "She did? She didn't ride on horseback?"  
  
"No," Liam replied. "Why?"  
  
"We can still catch her then." Jonathan ran from his study to the stables.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry, Majesty, but I can't allow you to leave. Only if it was a matter of extreme peril. You said so yourself, Majesty. 'Unless in times of great peril, one monarch should be at the palace at all times.' And Queen Thayet was called out to the Riders two hours ago," the guard said. The guard didn't say any more, he knew when to keep quiet.   
  
"Blast," Jon muttered to himself. Then to the guard, he said, "Thank you for reminding me. Though I believe it was  
Thayet who made that rule."  
  
*********  
  
Thankees to:  
  
Chopstix*: I was going to wait, but I guess not. Anyway, I know you don't want them to fight. Neither do I, but they're angry at each other. Check that, she's angry at him. Jon loves her. Course he's married to Thayet. We shall just have to see if all ends happily ever after for all of the lovers.  
  
Princess Alanna Cooper: LOL.   
  
Dracos Myth: I'm working! I just got stuck! And not to mention the fact that I was suspended and as I write this I probably am STILL suspended.   
  
Queenofilangees: That is a cute part! Poor meek Jon! That's interesting with your name. Kinda weird, but we all are anyway, so what does it matter?  
  
Jossie: Okay I will! Ah, I shall email you as soon as I get this posted whenever that is. I was suspended, you know. From uploading on ff.net. You must HOPE that they get back together! *evil cackles*  
  
Lady Tarillyn: L. M. A. O.!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, you will not find any goodness here because it seems to easy if they make up right away and it wouldn't be like them. This is more like them. I hate homework. It should die!!! I don't wanna be chased by a bull dozer!!! *sobs*  
  
Shelly Salmalin: *sniffle* It's not?? *sobs*  
  
Rose: LOL! I'm trying!  
  
White-wolf: Cool!  
  
bec: I am!!  
  
Cami of Queenscove: Alanna/Joren??? YOU SICK TWISTED PERSON!!!! No offence, btw. Longer chapters don't work for me when I'm stuck and trying to write all these chapters because I'm getting complaints. This is the third chapter that I've written today. I still have to work on TBB and Survivor and Aladdin: Tortallan Style and MAYBE Love Unannounced. *pants* Love Unannounced is going to take me forever.   
  
Keita: LOL  
  
Lady Arianna: It is!  
  
StarFire: She did! Shame on her!! Well, Thayet and Jon aren't having a good marriage so they can get a divorce. And for some reason George hasn't returned from business so we all wonder.....I didn't realize that that until just now...Heheh.  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: I didn't get the pictures because my computer doesn't handle ZIP files. It's messed up. Yes, I am enthusiastic.  
  
Aimzy-chan: Cool name! Cool review! Cool!!  
  
veralidaine: Thank you. You know, I find that is one of the hardest concepts of fanfics..Keeping the characters in character. That can be so hard.   
  
geminigrl87: Yay! Go me!! J/k. Read Lady Lucy A/J 4ever's fics. She's good with A/J too! My inspiration. Jon is romantic. That's what I love about it.  
  
Pata: It's okay. I don't mind. And let's see...Yes, I know, bad chapter and that I am evil. I take pride is being evil. People at school call me mean and I'm like, "Thank you. I know." They MIGHT make up.  
  
  
  
  
Please review. I love it when people review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.   
  
I am going to ask for 180 reviews for this chapter. I know it seems like a lot, but I know you can do it!!   
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	9. Green and Blue of Pirate's Swoop

A.N I wrote this chapter for all of you to make sure that none of you feel the need to kidnap me...I was a tad afraid that one of you might get that idea and then pass it on to everyone else....*is scared* *hears noise* *jumps*  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
This is a much longer chapter. I hope you don't mind the intense mood of this chapter. I was listening to Eminem for part of it. I feel...intense...And guess what! I got my writing groove back! The words have not poured so well from my fingers as they did today!!!  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Alanna sat in the small carriage, alone with her thoughts. She was unsure if she was making the right decision, leaving Alianne there by herself when she so obviously wanted her there. I should go back, she told herself, but made no move to tell the driver to turn around.  
  
It's not like she didn't want to be there. If Alianne and Liam married then that would be the perfect excuse to tell Jonathan to leave her alone. But, did she want Jonathan out? What of her love for George? This was all too confusing for one lady knight to handle all by herself. She couldn't talk to Myles: he was at the palace and she was headed in the opposite direction.  
  
Did she love Jonathan? She wasn't sure. Sure, he was smart, kind, romantic, sweet, caring, and understanding of her love of her shield. He had been the best man at her wedding, had he not? But, he was also arrogant, pig-headed, temperamental, and a prat. But, he was a lovable prat.   
  
George. Her husband George. Father of her children George. George was wonderful: he respected her no matter what she was. He loved her so much. He was kind, caring, loving, and funny. But, he wasn't Jon.   
  
Jon always made her feel better. He always made her feel like she could do anything, no matter what. It was his confidence in her that made her fall in love with him. He could be commanding, but he never did so to her. She remembered at the River Drell, when he risked his father's wrath to save her. When he didn't want her to go into battle. When he took care of her wounds.   
  
She was too confused to think any longer. She was exhausted too. She snuggled into the bench and closed her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
The knock sounded on the carriage door awoke Alanna from her slumber. In her excitement, she fell off the bench. She reached for the knob and turned it, hoping to see Jonathan.  
  
"Milady, we have arrived." It was the driver. He held out his hand.  
  
"Yes," she said and took his hand. She stepped out and instantly a young man appeared with a cover and held it over Alanna's head.  
  
"We shall get your things," the man said, with fake courtesy. He handed her the cover, which she handed back to him and said:  
  
"I am a knight, not a fine lady." She took one confident step forward, then stopped. She searched through the rain, looking for the familiar black hair and blue eyes that she had come to love once more, but only found hazel eyes and brown hair.   
  
"Alanna!" George rushed up and was about to say something, but could not seem to find the words. "You're in a dress...Mithros.."  
  
"So?" she snapped. "You don't need to get all shocked like just because I'm wearing a dress. I have done this before, you know." She stepped around him and headed for the entrance to Pirate's Swoop, with George staring after her.  
  
***  
  
Alanna slid her thin, muscled body into the hot bath. It felt good, but something was missing. Something she could not put her finger on. Ah, yes. Jon. Jonathan was missing.  
  
I can't even take a bath without thinking of him, she thought sourly. Well, then I shant take any more baths.   
  
But she loved baths...Almost as much as she loved Jonathan, which, mind you, was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be in love with the King of Tortall, but she was and she was ashamed. A few steamy moments should not recreate a love that was once lost, she thought logically. But it did. And that was beyond logic.  
  
Maybe it had something to do with the gods. They didn't often weasel their way into the personal lives of one or two people, but the Great Mother Goddess had always felt like meddling in Alanna's life in particular. Maybe this was her doing.  
  
If that was so, then it must mean that this should happen. The Great Mother had always struck Alanna as the sensible type. A-reason-for-everything kind of woman.  
  
Maybe that was it. If it was, she had a feeling she would be paid a visit by someone very soon.  
  
***  
  
Morning dawned bright and clear once more which only made Alanna's mood dampen to an all-time low. It was this kind of morning that she had realized her love for Jonathan. So, naturally, she did not want to socialize with her husband.  
  
"Morning, lass," George called, stepping into the bedroom. He was disgustingly cheerful and happy. Most likely because she was home.   
  
"Morning," she replied, sounding barely there. She stared out into the deep blue and green waters of the ocean just outside the balcony off her and George's room. It reminded her of her love for Jonathan, which could have been why she was staring at it with such intensity. The wind blew her hair, circling it around her face and neck. Her skirt blew around her legs, filling her with a strong feeling in her gut.  
  
"Are ye all right?" her husband asked, leaning on the railing beside her, all the while looking at her intently. It was most apparent in his eyes that he knew that this was not the Alanna he remembered. She was different, intense and focused.   
  
"Fine," her soft voice was carried north by the wind. Alanna longed for that wind to take her along for the adventure. Seeing places from above, all the while heading north to Jonathan. Where he was waiting for her. At least, she hoped he was.  
  
George nodded and then turned to see if he could see what she saw in the rough waves that were colored green and blue with a slight tinge of purple.  
  
Alanna noticed the sudden change of color, wondering if maybe it was her eyesight. But when she turned to mention something to George, she saw his eyes widen and then she knew he saw it too.  
  
The ocean now resembled what Alanna would call her relationship with Jonathan. Swirling blue and purple, sometimes rough and sometimes smooth. Yet, everlasting. The ocean flowed and the waves came to shore everyday without fail. Never breaking time, never ceasing. Forever.  
  
Watching the water flow, crash, and swirl and feeling the cool breeze on her face formed a plan within her mind that must commence as soon as time would allow it.  
  
  
*********  
  
I was feeling very intense and I got my fancy word jumble thing back and I feel so happy because I can remember good words to use now!!  
  
I want to know if you guys think that this is more realistic or whatever you want to think. I just need to know. And I know you'll tell me!  
  
Thankees to:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am going to ask for 190 reviews for this chapter. I know it seems like a lot, but I know you can do it!!   
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	10. Voice of Wisdom

A.N I wrote this chapter for all of you to make sure that none of you feel the need to kidnap me...I was a tad afraid that one of you might get that idea and then pass it on to everyone else....*is scared* *hears noise* *jumps*  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
I know this chapter is much shorter and actually looks long, but, alas, it is not. You would be fooled by two chapters worth of thank yous...So many thank yous...Not that I mind!!!!  
  
All righty, this chapter is short because of the fact that it was originally attached to Ch. 11 but I decided being evil is fun, so I would make you wait for the exciting stuff next chapter! *evil cackles*   
  
Also, I know many of you may note the fact that Alanna is often in a dress in this fic. Well, I don't know why, but maybe she's feels more feminine in a dress. I know I would...feeling masculine in a dress is wrong....If your wondering why this chapter and the next chapter are more depressing it is because I was listening to Edelweiss the ENTIRE time. I just kept playing it over and over again. Why Edelweiss you ask? One, Edelweiss is the song that my choir is singing for ISSMA contest. Two, Edelweiss is a slower, more sad song which helps me keep the mood. It just didn't help me keep the mood when A*Teens "Dancing Queen" which is perky and happy and fast starts playing. Bad things could've happened....Comical things might have happened where it should have been dead serious.   
  
*************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Alanna lifted up her skirts and ran hard through the corridor. She stopped when she found the door to her room. She grabbed her bag out from under the bed and opened. Opening the wardrobe door, she pulled out various articles of clothing. She stuffed them into the bag and went looking for other necessary things.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped.  
  
'This is folly,' the reasonable part of her brain said (this was the part that did not believe it love, so Alanna expected it to tell her to put everything away and go take a nap before she hurt herself). 'If you want to get to Jon as soon as possible, wouldn't it be better to take only the necessities? You could always come back and get your things *after* you tell Jon that you love him.'   
  
Alanna thought this reasonable enough advice and put all the clothes back into the wardrobe. Afterwards, she sat down on her bed to think.  
  
She had to go soon before something bad happened. What that bad thing was, we can only wonder.  
  
She stood up, determination on her face, planning to go saddle Dark Moon right away, but then slumped back onto the bed. What about George? How could she forget?  
  
'You're a horrible wife,' said the reasonable part of her brain which appeared to have a lot to say today.  
  
"How so?" Alanna challenged.  
  
'You're planning to run away from you husband! George! Not to mention that you are doing it for Jonathan of Conte, the man you refused to marry years ago. Why didn't you marry him then? Then we wouldn't have to deal with this. Then we wouldn't have to break George's heart. Or the hearts of your children! I blame this on you! See if I don't.'  
  
"We said that to Jon once," Alanna replied. "Remember?"  
  
'No,' it said haughtily.  
  
"You do," she told the voice in her head. "Right after Jon found that we...wait...I was a girl."  
  
'So? Alanna, what about your children? How will they feel? What about Alianne? She's marrying your "lover's" son! Remember?'  
  
Alanna's dream of seeing the look on Jon's face when she road up and kissed him faded. Depression filled her. "You're right," she said, an unwanted tear rolling down her cheek, followed by another. And another. And another. She curled up on the bed, underneath the covers. "Leave me alone."  
  
'Fine, be that way.'  
  
***  
  
George sat down at the dinner table in the hall. His wife had not arrived yet, so he sat patiently, waiting for her to begin dinner. Dinner tonight was Alanna's favorite, in honor of her returning home. George didn't much care for it, but anything for his Alanna.  
  
A half hour passed until he finally saw Alanna's small figure enter the hall. Her eyes were blotchy and red, nearly matching the color of her hair.  
  
George stood up. "Why are you crying, Alanna?" he asked, concerned. Alanna rarely cried. Never cried, was more like it.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She sat down in the chair across from  
him.   
  
They began eating. Or, at least George did. Alanna merely picked at her food.   
  
"What's wrong, darling? You don't seem yourself today," he asked, setting his fork down.  
  
Alanna looked up. Her amethyst eyes did not show the confidence that they once had. They now looked lost and innocent. Like a young girl on her first night to court, nervous of what might be said and what might happen. Her hair fell around her face and down to the bottom of her rib cage, giving her the look of a sixteen-year-old girl.  
  
"George, I need to tell you something," she said, her voice trembling.  
  
"Of course, anything, darling," he replied, leaning closer to her and taking her hands in his.  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
I hope you guys won't be too offended about how many times Alanna cries between now and the next chapter. She's like Niagra Falls, I'm telling you! It's the hormones..She must be having a hormonal imbalance.  
  
Good news! I am ahead! I shall be starting Ch. 13 soon!!! This is amazing for me! I'm ahead!!!  
  
I am so sorry that this is short it's just that it was comnbined with Ch. 11 but then I split them up. And I am so sorry that I completely forgot about the Thank yous!!! I shall do them now for Ch. 8 reviews!  
  
Thankees to from Ch. 8:  
  
punkrgrrl: That's me: Evil. Yup! I'm working on it! Thank you!!  
  
Carrie-of-Pirate-Swoop: I was laughing so hard! That is hilarious what Jon said! I told my friends..but they didn't get it....Don't know why...It's HILARIOUS!!  
  
fastflyer13: Thank you! And I am ahead! Woo!  
  
Lady Arianna: Alas, Jon is not. He has pressing matters at home...Namely, the wedding of his son and the love of his life's daughter to work on. That should keep him busy...You'd think he'd learn and run after her? I mean, look what it got him before? He got him Thayet! Thayet, I mean, yeah, she's nice and all, but she's not Alanna! Jon!   
Jon: Yes?  
*wacks Jon upside the head* Go get Alanna! Don't make that same mistake again!  
Jon: Ow...  
He's stubborn as a mule...He won't move an inch from this spot! Jon, if you and Alanna don't get together this time, I'm blaming it on you!!!  
  
Shelly Salmalin: Thank goodness.  
  
White-wolf: Thank you!  
  
Queenofilangees: Sadly, he does not. Though, if in WWRLAM or LM he had gone after her, I'd like to think Alanna would be touched that he cared enough to come back and might take him back...If he apologized...JON!!  
Jon: *flinches*  
Me: Go get her!!!  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: I was, but I was allowed back on Christmas Eve, as a present to all of you!  
  
veralidaine: That rule was made up so that Jon could not go out and get Alanna...Because I think Alanna should come back to him.  
  
Keita: Alanna firmly believes that Jon will be able to figure out some way through this...Aw, heck, I don't even know how it'll end. I'm kind of nervous at to what will happen...Don't you love it when they're sappy and remorseful?  
  
Jossie: Jon does not go after Alanna. Everyone seems to want Jon to go after her. What about Alanna? Is she not the very first lady knight in like a long time? In my opinion, if she wants him so bad she can get off her lazy butt and go get him, instead of playing hard to get, which she seems to be fond of. WAKE UP ALANNA!! I was suspended for Alanna: the First Adventure Chat. Keyboard chat style fic...Grrrr...I already got rid of George...Next chapter...I'm ahead!..What about Thayet? Oh well, as Alanna says, Jon'll know what to do...  
  
Chopstix*: Don't you? It's kinda weird and funny at the same time. You know, I don't want Alanna to be rushing back to Jon right away because then that means I have to figure out what Jon's going to say to figure this whole mess out and I have yet to do that. So, I'm taking it slowly, hoping for a miracle to come in...If I can't find a miracle, I've got a back up plan, though it's already been used. I probably should fit in a Alianne/Liam chapter in here somewhere...I'm just so focused on Alanna and Jon...And George...He gets more appearances in the next two chapters. I am proud to say because those chapters are actually written!!!  
  
Cami of Queenscove: No you didn't review!! Naughty! I think Alanna's was just confused...and angry....and all that... Funny!  
  
CH. 9 THANK YOUS (Bout time...):  
  
Chopstix*: You again? I just finished writing a very long thank you to you and here you are again! J/K! I care about reviews. I need to make 200 before the posting of Ch. 11 so I can finally have a fic knocked Cinderella: Tortallan Style from her perch at #1 with highest number of reviews per chapter in a many chaptured fic. Yeah...Yay! Thank you!!  
  
veralidaine: yay! Tamora Pierce-y! Oh yeah!!!!! *is happy*I will!!!  
  
Queenofilangees: LMAO!! For the whore part...LMAO!!! Heee!! Everyone feels so sorry for George. Maybe I should just knock him off before he finds out about this and it goes to his head...You never know...  
  
Keita: You too! Everyone feels sorry for George...New TV sitcom! Everyone Feels Sorry for George..(You know, Everybody Loves Raymond..)  
  
Lady Tarillyn: Oh no! This cannot be! You have nothing to say! *screams* *faints*  
  
great goddess of the cows: Thanks! Yes, I emailed you. Did you get it?   
  
Maria: I got George's life planned out, should anything happen. You will probably get your A/J wish, but fast...Well, considering I am lost as to how Jon is going to fix this mess...you're just going to have to wait..  
  
White-wolf: Not another one! None of you are going to survive the next chapter with all this "poor George" stuff... I'm going to be up to my neck in "Poor George"-s.  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: Jon won't be moving his lazy butt anywhere but around the palace. Alanna's the one who will be moving her lazy butt around. You shall find out in Ch. 11! Or you can email me. I just don't want everyone else to know..  
  
StarFire: Join the club...J/K. What confused you? Did you like countless others think that Jon would actually get off his lazy bum of a butt and go get Alanna? Yeah, everyone did. Don't feel bad. (I feel like being cruel and sarcastic today..Must be because I'm sick with a fever and there are a bunch of red itchy spots all over me and had to miss my final in Tech Ed today and had nothing better to do but write Ch. 10, 11, & 12 for this fic and for everyone who reads it!)  
  
Shelly Salmalin: YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Arianna: Yay for symbolism! Yay! Don't ask me where the purple water came from....It just....appeared in my head.....Yeah....*eerie music is played*  
  
a fan of ur story: Here you go. Nice name.  
  
Jossie: What a long review. Well, to be honest I have been working on this chapter since the 13th. Thank you, no problem with the email! So many questions! Okay, I have George's life partially planned out and let me say you need not worry about him. I am so glad you like the ocean of love sorta thing! I was very pleased with the way it came out on screen. (I never write on paper, so when I type it it's seeing the light for the first time.) Their kids are 17 and 20 so I think they'll live. The gods? Hmm...Maybe they want them together. We must see if maybe GMG makes a visit. I don't know yet. She's very persuasive so if she wants to she probably will visit, but I don't know. Ah, the controversy! I love controversy. I really don't know how it will end. Alanna doesn't either. She hopes Jon will know what to do, so we shall see. I think you are getting ahead of yourself. I think Jon will leave Thayet for Alanna, but that's just my opinion. I mean, Jon doesn't always listen to reasoning. So, we'll see. (Okay, I know your probably think I know what's gonna happen, but in all honesty and truth, I only know up to the 12th chapter and at that time Alanna is still at Pirate's Swoop, so...) I think I answered most of your questions, not very well, but hey, I'm asking myself the same thing....That's so sad. Whew, that was long..  
  
coppercurls: Oh good! A short thank you! ThAnK yOu!!!!  
  
Cami of Queenscove: Naughty again! For all the things you said that were naughty! Jon can be a major ass and maybe he will be at the wedding. Who knows? I sure don't...*looks innocent because she IS innocent*  
  
  
  
*pants* Finally....done....*pant* So many...thank...yous....need...water....*wheeze* *grabs glass of water next to arm* *guzzles* Need...food.....*crawls around*  
  
  
  
***  
  
I am going to ask for AT LEAST 200 reviews for this chapter. IT IS VITAL!!   
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	11. Truth Hurts

A.N I wrote this chapter for all of you to make sure that none of you feel the need to kidnap me...I was a tad afraid that one of you might get that idea and then pass it on to everyone else....*is scared* *hears noise* *jumps*  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
I know this chapter is much shorter and actually looks long, but, alas, it is not. You would be fooled by two chapters worth of thank yous...So many thank yous...Not that I mind!!!!  
  
Alas, this is even shorter than Ch. 10. *is embarrassed* But, I'm sure most of you have been wondering what was about to commence at the end of the previous chapter, and this chapter, as short as it may be, tells you just that.  
  
Also, I know many of you may note the fact that Alanna is often in a dress in this fic. Well, I don't know why, but maybe she's feels more feminine in a dress. I know I would...feeling masculine in a dress is wrong....If your wondering why this chapter and the next chapter are more depressing it is because I was listening to Edelweiss the ENTIRE time. I just kept playing it over and over again. Why Edelweiss you ask? One, Edelweiss is the song that my choir is singing for ISSMA contest. Two, Edelweiss is a slower, more sad song which helps me keep the mood. It just didn't help me keep the mood when A*Teens "Dancing Queen" which is perky and happy and fast starts playing. Bad things could've happened....Comical things might have happened where it should have been dead serious.   
  
*************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Alanna knew when she walked down the stairs to dinner that she would have to tell him. She just didn't know how to without breaking his heart.  
  
Now, as she sat across from him at dinner and saw his eyes full of concern and love that it would be harder than she thought.   
  
She had come to a conclusion during her nap. She loved Jonathan and that meant she had to tell him. She owed it to him to tell him. She owed it to herself. She didn't know how this would all work out, but Jon would help her figure it out. He always had before.  
  
"George, I need to tell you something," she said, her voice trembling. She didn't realize how scared she looked to George or possibly how pathetic she looked. And right now she didn't care.  
  
"Of course, anything, darling," he replied, leaning closer to her and taking her hands in his.  
  
"George, I don't love you anymore," she said, clamping her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see the hurt look on his face. When she didn't hear anything, she slowly opened her eyes to look at him: he was staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"Alanna, I think I may have heard you incorrectly. It sound like you said you didn't love me anymore," he said, his voice soft and hurt.  
  
"You heard me correctly," she said, tearing filling her eyes.  
  
He looked down at his plate and pushed it away. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Shall I get divorce papers then?"  
  
Now she was the one to stare. She had not been expecting him to give in so easily. She had thought thtat she would have to tell him everything. The entire story.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
George stood up to leave.   
  
"George, wait!"  
  
He stopped.  
  
"I'm so sorry, George."  
  
He nodded at turned away. He left the hall and climbed up the stairs.  
  
The ominous tears began to flow freely. It was so bad that Alanna fell to her knees on the marble floor, covered it tears.  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
I hope you guys won't be too offended about how many times Alanna cries between now and the next chapter. She's like Niagra Falls, I'm telling you! It's the hormones..She must be having a hormonal imbalance.  
  
Good news! I am ahead! I shall be starting Ch. 13 soon!!! This is amazing for me! I'm ahead!!!  
  
Chapter 10 Thank yous:  
  
kecharafaith4lyf: What exactly does your long name mean? Thank you! George has his life planned out. Don't worry; I don't kill him. *evil grin* We shall see about our dahling Jonathan and Alanna. Course, I don't even know. I was hoping, like Alanna, that Jonathan knew. Wow, good question about why Alanna is falling in love with Jon now. Maybe it was because she didn't feel like she loved George anymore and that Jon was the first man that made her feel special. Or, that he was the only one of their close group that was unhappy in his own marriage. I don't know. Alanna's strange like that though.  
  
Shelly Salmalin: YAY!! I really AM doing MUCH better!! *is happy* *starts dancing* *boyfriend watches with a raised eyebrow* What????? *boyfriend shakes head* *gets mad* What? *folds arms across her chest* What? Tell me! What'd I do now?  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: Is it really that complicated? I didn't think it was that complicated. You'll have to email me about what happens. Can't guarantee that I'll tell you seeing as I hardly know, but I can hint about Ch. 12 since it's written.  
  
ask_my_mom: *looks at her like she's crazy* All right, little missy, you think you can waltz right into my review board and tell me what to write? Wrongo. If you want a A/G *says A/G like it's a cuss word* fic, you go look for another author. I don't have to be a good little queen. In fact, I usually am not. There is no way you could get me to write an A/G fic. And if that's what you want, get out of here. *glares fiercely*   
  
All other readers: Please do not take offence to anything I said to "ask_my_mom." I was pissed. Venting my anger at her words.  
  
Lord of the Rings luver: Yeah, sorry about that. Please pay not heed to the note above to ask_my_mom. K? Good. I did. Thanks!!!  
  
White-wolf: Maybe you will. All I can say is "Poor George." Anyway, that is so kind of you!!! "And If you want me to live -I'm not sure which way you want it at the moment ;)- break it to George gently" LMAO!! LMFAO!!!!!!!! *hysterical laughter*  
  
Chopstix*: Yes, poor George..He's fat! HEE!! Now, Jon on the other hand is still perfectly muscled and OO!!  
  
a fan of ur fan fic: I'm working!!!! Here you go!! Be happy, little fan!! Thankees!!  
  
Keita: *sadly* I wish I knew.....  
  
veralidaine: Yeah, maybe the goddess could come and help. Not sure though. Course, we still have to get Alanna and her lazy bum out of Pirate's Swoop and back to her schnooky poo. I'm so glad someone is in character! Yay for George....What am I saying??? Have I cracked??? *panics* *has nervous breakdown*  
  
Jossie: Yay! I'm forgiven!!! Woo!! The voice reminded me of Faithful too. I was going to add that Alanna felt like she was talking to Faithful, but it slipped my mind. I can't promise that because I already told you that it would be short in the previous chapter. LOL! Hee! Yea, we are so alike. I have a set date for this chapter and in order to stick to both a date and review schedule I must set a date, but cannot update until I get the required reviews and when I do, I must update on the date intended. Therefore, creating scarcity.  
  
***  
  
I am going to ask for AT LEAST 220 reviews for this chapter.   
  
  
~Queen of Fluff 


	12. Nightgowns and Nightchats

A.N I wrote this chapter for all of you to make sure that none of you feel the need to kidnap me...I was a tad afraid that one of you might get that idea and then pass it on to everyone else....*is scared* *hears noise* *jumps*  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
I know this chapter is much shorter and actually looks long, but, alas, it is not. You would be fooled by two chapters worth of thank yous...So many thank yous...Not that I mind!!!!  
  
Alas, this is even shorter than Ch. 10. *is embarrassed* But, I'm sure most of you have been wondering what was about to commence at the end of the previous chapter, and this chapter, as short as it may be, tells you just that.  
  
Also, I know many of you may note the fact that Alanna is often in a dress in this fic. Well, I don't know why, but maybe she's feels more feminine in a dress. I know I would...feeling masculine in a dress is wrong....If your wondering why this chapter and the next chapter are more depressing it is because I was listening to Edelweiss the ENTIRE time. I just kept playing it over and over again. Why Edelweiss you ask? One, Edelweiss is the song that my choir is singing for ISSMA contest. Two, Edelweiss is a slower, more sad song which helps me keep the mood. It just didn't help me keep the mood when A*Teens "Dancing Queen" which is perky and happy and fast starts playing. Bad things could've happened....Comical things might have happened where it should have been dead serious.   
  
*************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Alanna snuck into her bedroom in the middle of the night. She was intending to sleep in the parlor, but she needed her nightgown first.  
  
  
George was sleeping soundly. Finally. He hadn't been able to get to sleep for the longest time and Alanna didn't want to bother him, considering that it was her fault that he was so depressed.  
  
  
She slowly opened the wardrobe and pulled out the top nightgown. She tiptoed to the door and had half-way opened the door when George woke up.   
  
  
"Alanna?" he said groggily.  
  
  
She turned. "Yes, George?"  
  
  
"Was it him?"  
  
  
"Him?"  
  
  
"Jon."  
  
  
"What about him?"  
  
  
"Is it Jon? Did you fall in love with Jon?"  
  
  
"George, you have an over active imagination."  
  
  
"Was is it, Alanna?" George said more forcefully. Demanding, really.  
  
  
"It was."  
  
  
"What about Thayet?"  
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
  
"Alanna, don't play dumb with me. Did he divorce Thayet for you?"  
  
  
"No, but he will."  
  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
  
"He's not in love with Thayet. He's in love with me."  
  
  
"Did he tell you so?"  
  
  
"Not directly..."  
  
  
"How then?"  
  
  
"He accused me of being in love with him."  
  
  
"That seems loving."  
  
  
"It was in a loving way, George."  
  
  
"You never said if he said he was not in love with Thayet."  
  
  
"George, he said that he and Thayet were having a bad marriage."  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"Yes, now go to bed."  
  
  
"No, I have one more question."  
  
  
"Now what?"  
  
  
"You want to marry Jon, right?"  
  
  
"Well, yes, that's why we're getting a divorce, is it not?"  
  
  
"And, Alianne wants to marry Liam, Jon's son. Doesn't that pose a problem?"  
  
  
Alanna scowled. "You are the second person to mention that to me today."  
  
  
"Who was the first?"  
  
  
"The reasonable part of my brain."  
  
  
George chuckled. "Well, that's why it's the reasonable part."  
  
  
"Are you quite finished?"  
  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
  
Yes I did."  
  
  
"No, you commented on it."  
  
  
"What was the question again?"  
  
  
"Isn't there a problem with the fact that you want to marry Jon and Alianne, your daughter, wants to marry Jon's son?"  
  
  
"I'm going to talk to Jon about that."  
  
  
"If he wants to marry you, of course."  
  
  
"He wants to marry me, George."  
  
  
"Does he now?"  
  
  
"GEORGE! Go. To. Bed.'  
  
  
"You know, Alanna, I think you should make sure you have a suitable replacement before you dispose of your husbands to marry another man. Just in case this other man does not intend to marry you."  
  
  
"George, you want some advice?"  
  
  
"Sure.'  
  
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
And with that Alanna left the bedroom, making sure to slam the door hard enough to rattle George's brain.  
  
  
*********  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed their little chat. I thought it would be interesting. Yes, George recovered quickly. I suppose you are all wondering what's going to happen to him? *grins evilly* We shall see...  
  
Good news! I am ahead! I shall be starting Ch. 14 soon!!! This is amazing for me! I'm ahead!!!  
  
Chapter 11 Thank yous:  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: Jon's not going anywhere. He's staying home at the palace like a good little boy. Email me your questions!  
  
Lady Ashley: *smiles* Thank you! *glares at ask_my_mom*  
  
kecharafaith4lyf: I've never read those books...*sniffle* Anyway, interesting name! Cool! Thank you!!  
  
Nicole Lequia: Aww! Thanks!!!  
  
Lady Tarillyn: LOL! Yes, so short, yet so important. You know, it just wouldn't be me if I didn't ask for a lot of reviews. Reviews are like my salary. I need cash too!!   
  
s: Thank you!  
  
Shelly Salmalin: Thank you ever so!  
  
Lillie: I know! So short!  
  
Cami of Queenscove: Yeah, Stacey, it would be bad if Neal heard that! He might want a divorce! *crowd gasps* Course, it wouldn't be that hard to find someone to replace him....Obviously, this chapter was too short  
  
Keita: This boy sounds very interesting! LOL! That would be the end of Alanna....Maybe, if George felt angry at Jon, he could just go and stab Jon...But that would be bad...It gives me an idea for an alternate ending......OO! Thank you!!!  
  
Drowning Rooster: Working on it!!  
  
Starfire: We shall see if Alanna gets with Jon....Which also means that we will see about this 'soon' that you speak of....*mumbles to self* What could it be?? This...'soon'??  
  
Jossie: Cruel is my middle name, chica. Maybe Jon has some sort of horrible plot against Alanna! Which is why I am going to have an alternate ending....maybe...  
  
Maria: Yeah it went through. That would be evil George...Maybe I could take away his niceness and make him evil!! AGAIN!!!   
  
Chopstix*: Keyword...ALMOST.  
  
veralidaine: Hint hing nudge nudge? *plays dumb* What could that possibly mean?  
  
  
***  
  
I am going to ask for AT LEAST 250 reviews for this chapter.   
  
  
~Queen of Fluff 


	13. Alianne and Liam

A.N I wrote this chapter for all of you to make sure that none of you feel the need to kidnap me...I was a tad afraid that one of you might get that idea and then pass it on to everyone else....*is scared* *hears noise* *jumps*  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
I am having such a bad week. *mutters things about evil bastards who should die* I'm still a little depressed, but I can't show it. Good thing I got some writing in before all this happened so that not everything I write is sad and depressing and angsty. I'm heading that way though...I'm thinking of doing a cute little fic to show how I really want my love life to go...I have an idea to! I'm rambling now....  
  
I had ISSMA Ensemble Vocal Contest today and my ensemble got a First Division rating! I'm sooo happy! Yay!!  
  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Alianne walked into her love's rooms. They were very luxurious, decorated with paintings of the royal family and famous battles. Liam's first suit of armor stood propped up near the door to his sleeping chambers.  
  
  
"Liam?" Ali called.  
  
  
The door to the sleeping chambers opened, revealing Liam, clad in a night robe and sleeping clothes.  
  
  
"Ali? Is that you?"  
  
  
"Yes," she replied, walking over to him. She nearly tripped on the long hem of her favorite white nightgown. She had always wanted her mother to shorten the hem, but Alanna was not the sewing type, so it never was done.  
  
  
"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Liam asked, holding her arms with his hands and then embracing her.  
  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you," she replied. "Is that wrong?"  
  
  
"Ali, sweetheart, what if you were seen? You know how the people of court do not approve of one visiting another's chambers. Especially without a chaperone---"  
  
  
"Lee, please, you're going to worry yourself all the way to the Dark God's realm if you keep on rambling like that. Who cares what they think?" Ali said, a slight smile upon her lips.  
  
  
Liam chewed his lower lip. He had been brought up to always respect members of the court. He didn't want them to dislike him, even if he wasn't the future king. But, Alianne didn't mind breaking the rules now and then. It was because of her mother. Her mother did have a certain regard for rules, but not the ones that were foolish. Of course, appearing in Jon's quarters in the middle of the night and being his male squire, no one really questioned. It could've been any reason that dragged Alanna into his chambers. Maybe someone had been trying to kill him, they could've thought. And faithful Alan was going to save his prince? Liam shook his head. He was thinking like an idiot now. His father sure did not have a regard for this very rule, now did he? Look at all the things that could've happened to them and it didn't. And they had even more reasons to hide: Alanna was disguised as Alan for one, and she and Jon were certainly not betrothed at the time.  
  
  
Liam let a small smile creep to his lips. "I don't care what they think, Ali."  
  
  
She smiled one of those smiles that made Liam's knees go weak. "Good."  
  
  
***  
  
"Ali, did you know that this was my father's room when he was a knight?"   
  
  
"No," she replied. "Was it special to him?"  
  
  
Liam took a deep breath and closed his arms firmly around his love. "Yes, very. He said when he was a young knight he spent much time thinking about a certain girl."  
  
  
Ali propped herself up on her elbows. "My mother...?"  
  
  
Liam nodded. "I had to ask him. He's so upset that she left."  
  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "But, I think it involves my father and your mother together."  
  
  
Alianne rested her head onto Liam's chest. "Do you think they're in love? It would be so romantic."  
  
  
"They used to be, that I know. When they were just older than us," he said. He paused. He was about to tread onto to very thin ice. Thinking of thin ice reminded him of another memory that Jon had let slip while being intoxicated. "I think my father loves your mother. He thinks that's why she left. But, that would be my father though, wouldn't it? Not thinking clearly. He's not good at falling in love."  
  
  
Alianne laughed. "How so?"  
  
  
"Well, for one thing, he's obvious. Everyone figures it out. Then, he doesn't think straight. Or, maybe this is just something that comes with age." Liam sighed. "What about my mother and your father?"  
  
  
"Well, maybe they can fall in love with each other," Ali joked. This caused them both to laugh, knowing that these two people were too different to fall in love.  
  
  
"Only thing is," he began, thinking, "that even if my father and your mother--let's use first names now to make this easier--even if Jon and Alanna could divorce Thayet and George, what about us?"  
  
  
Alianne rolled onto her back. "What about us?" she asked confidently."We'll be together."  
  
  
"Not if Jon and Alanna marry; we then would be stepbrother and stepsister," he reminded her.  
  
  
Ali's heart fell. They both couldn't have what they wanted. One couple was going to get cheated.  
  
*********  
  
Finally, some A/L NESS!! Yay! Anyway....it appears to me that Alianne is the carefree girl, while Liam is the worry-some boy.  
  
Good news! I am ahead! I shall be starting Ch. 18 soon!!! This is amazing for me! I'm ahead!!!  
  
Chapter 12 Thank yous:  
  
Galadriel Hermione Potter: I can't think of them as old people. I was doing a little timeline in my head and I think the year would be 462 H.E. which is two years after Lady Knight. I guess it works out fine..I THINK Alanna would be 41, making Jon 44.....I'm probably wrong though, but it's pretty close. That's really not that old. My neighbor is 60-some and she's got her boyfriend from Canada living with her....  
  
LIZZY: Cute!  
  
Lady Rianna Dragoneye: You're right! Alanna and George did get married after Eleni and Myles. And that worked..Hmm...I shall think on this.  
  
Shelly Salmalin: I must break up them up! It is...my duty. *looks noble* *cracks up* Heee...Anyway.  
  
White-wolf: That's okay. Lots of tension. Sad...Anyway, I really wanna know about the kids too!  
  
rampage786: Well, rampage, considering Alanna's youngest children are 17, and one is getting married, I suppose she thinks her job is done. Thanks so much.  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: Just think: A stuffed Thayet in the hall. Alianne would have a friend over at the palace and she would say "That's my stuffed mother-in-law." Lol.  
  
kecharafaith4lyf: So, maybe something's up with George? Like he's doing something he shouldn't? Alanna's always harsh. But, maybe it's because she's exhausted...And moody.  
  
Cherry-Alanna: Yes he should!  
  
veralidaine: Did I get the hint this time?  
  
Jossie: I never thought about it that way...I guess maybe she is because Jon never said he loved her. She's just taking it for granted that he does love her. But nobody's sure. Wouldn't it be a great way to trash the plot and makes this totally angsty? Where Jon does not love her at all? And Alanna ditched George so now she's all alone? *evil cackles* I think I like this one even better than George killing Alanna in the alley....  
  
Dracos Myth: But not everyone can get what they want, can they?  
  
Keita: Aren't they fun? Oh! Once I finish this fic, I could write alternate endings...Like George murdering Alanna, and Jon not loving Alanna and then she would live her life as a hermit and it would be total ANGST!!! Very bloody! GORE GALORE!!!! I could write several...*idea is forming in head* *eyes are bright and energetic*   
  
  
***  
  
I am going to ask for AT LEAST 260 reviews for this chapter.   
  
  
~Queen of Fluff 


	14. Drunken Fool

A.N Here's a new chapter. I would've updated sooner, but renting Xbox and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets video game and the Lord of the Rings one have kept me away..Does anyone have Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets video game for Xbox and would be willing to tell me how you find the book with the Experiallarmus spell in it?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. Period. End of discussion.  
  
Glad to know that fanfiction.net is up and running again. I took a look at fictionpress.net (we shall soon refer to it as fpn) and I like it. The design is cool. Anyway.  
*************  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Jon banged his head against his desk as punishment. He deserved it for two reasons: one, he practically told Alanna that he loved her and in doing so, scared her away; two, he let his youngest son see him drunk.  
  
  
He knew he couldn't protect his children from everything and that it would be wrong to shield them from reality. But, he had always promised himself that he would not let his children ever see him drunk. Not ever.  
  
  
And he had let Liam see him drunk yesterday. He was ashamed.   
  
  
Most people don't remember what happened while they were drunk, and for some, that's punishment. But, unfortunately, Jon remembered most of what had happened.  
  
  
He had wailed about losing Alanna. Liam had found him and asked some questions. Jon had answered those questions. Those questions about Alanna and his love for her. About his history with Alanna. About what they did together. Once he started, he couldn't stop telling. It all came spilling out of him. But, for some reason, it had felt good to get it off his chest. To tell somebody. And he told somebody. He told that somebody everything. He told his son everything, the son that was going to be marrying Jon's dream woman's daughter.   
  
  
Jon shook his head. How could he have been so stupid? Getting drunk like that was for teenagers.  
  
  
Now he thought of Alanna. He thought of how much he wanted to marry Alanna. To be the father of her children. Something that had been his dream since he was nineteen years old. So long he had carried these dreams, these fantasies. Never telling anyone. He had known that he couldn't tell his parents about the woman he loved. They would ask questions, demand to see her. And Alanna had not wanted to marry. So, Jon kept his mouth shut.  
  
  
When Jon married Thayet, he had pushed these thoughts away. And they stayed away for the most part, only returning when he saw Alanna. Which wasn't very often, considering she had been angry with him. Again.  
  
  
Jon had embraced Liam's love of Alianne because he had figured that his love for Alanna would vanish if they were together instead. They hadn't.   
  
  
He wanted to marry her now. He wanted Liam and Alianne to marry too. They could all get what they wanted. Thayet could go off to b a regular Rider or help the commoners of Tortall. George could go back to the rogue. Jon could marry Alanna. Liam could marry Alianne.   
  
  
The whole problem was sick and twisted.  
  
  
Yet, there had to be some way to solve it. There just had to be.  
***  
"Jon, aren't you the least bit exhausted?" Thayet said, stepping into his study.  
  
  
"No," he yawned. He was flipping through the page of 'The Laws of Tortall.'  
  
  
"What could possibly be in that book that you're looking for at this hour? Nothing massive has happened in ages," Thayet said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
  
Jon noticed this, and partially closed the book. "Thayet...." he said in an annoyed voice.  
  
  
"What is so secret about this?"  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
"Then why won't you let me see what you're looking for?"  
  
  
"Because..."  
  
  
"Because why?"  
  
  
"Just because I don't want you to, Thayet. I have my reasons. I am king, you know, and I demand some privacy," he told her in what he hoped was a commanding voice, but he knew that wasn't possible since he had yawned while saying "I am king."  
  
  
"All right, all right," she said, kissing him on the forehead. "Don't stay up to late." And she was gone.  
  
  
Jon sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He flipped open the book and began searching some more.  
*********  
Chapter 13 Thank yous:  
  
veralidaine: YaY! I suppose you're right about George....Oh well, it'll fit in with the alternate ending that will be written to compliment the fic once it's finished. I don't know much about them either, except that Liam worries too much and Ali doesn't worry enough.  
  
kecharafaith4lyf: It wouldn't be me if I didn't have such high demands. My mind keeps saying 300, 300, 300, 300. It wants 300 reviews sooooo bad! Never gotten that many before. Unchartered territories. YOU can help make that dream come true! Enlist today! The word your looking for is innocent. Well, they WERE, until after the last chapter.  
  
Drowning Rooster: I'm sorry! Here you are!  
  
White-wolf: Aren't they? Young love...Humbug.  
  
Jossie: Love reviews are good. Hopefully I can balance this out with an equally long thank you note to you. Thank you for the pep up! I feel much better! Which reminds me that my friend promised to call me tomorrow and I told her that if she didn't, I would seek revenge. Namely, making a voodoo doll of her and torturing her senseless. She told me to start sewing. It was funny. It might be funny, but I wouldn't put it in this fic. I might use it as an alternate ending later. I won't make anyone die in this fic. That is not a promise. I might kill off a servant or a fly or a maybe a rat. But I think this will remain lacking in violence of that nature. It would be too cliche if George and Thayet got together. Unless it was just one of those one night stands. *violently bright lightbulb appears and blinds everyone except the author* AHA!!!!!!!! *evil cackles* NEW FIC IDEA!!!!!! *more evil cackles* *pens idea down**smiles nice and big*  
  
Keita: Many alternate endings. But I have to finish this fic first, so that there will be something to alter.  
  
Lady Rianna Dragoneye: You're right. Stranger things HAVE happened in Tortall. Good point.  
  
Queenofilangees: Well, Alanna is a selfish bum of a woman. She never knows what she wants, and when she does, she pretends that's not what she wants and then loses her chance to have it. Then she spoils everyone else's life with her own tragedies. What an evil woman she is.  
  
Galadriel Hermione Potter: Second star to the right, isn't it? Have fun! Sne me a post card!  
  
Pata: Cliffie is good. For the writer at least. It allows her to have a nice way to begin her next chapter.  
  
chopstix*: I'm glad you like them. So innocent and sweet....*grin*  
***  
  
I am going to ask for AT LEAST 270 reviews for this chapter.   
~Queen of Fluff 


	15. Invitations

A.N I am back. Currently my friend Cassie says I have no life because I write fics and whenever I tell her I'm busy she's like, "Oh? With your FICS????" ARRGGH! And then when I point out that I know what she's going to do, she's like, "I was only going to ask you which one you were working on.." Which she was NOT. Evil one...  
*************  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Alianne felt as though she were be crushed. It was a wonderful feeling.  
  
  
She was trying on her custom made wedding gown. It was long and white, yet it shimmered silver all over it. Tiny diamonds had been stitched in all over the bodice and skirt. The skirt itself was a miracle. There was more fabric on the wedding dress skirt than would be used in the dresses of all the bridesmaids combined. Dainty white shoes covered her feet, and a small diamond necklace graced her neck. Her hair would have small diamonds on it. They had  
practiced this hairstyle on her several times, so there was no need to do it once more, despite her wishes. She would've loved to see how her hair would've looked with the rest of the ensemble.  
  
  
The one thing that was crushing her was the corset, but, as Thayet had said once, "Beauty is pain." Alianne took these words to heart. It was her motto.  
  
  
She dreaded the moment that she would have to remove the gown.  
******  
  
Jon looked over the guest list again. He still didn't understand how so many people would fit into the Great Hall, let alone in the area chosen for the ceremony in the Royal Gardens.  
  
  
"Thayet? How many people are coming, again?" Jon asked.  
  
  
"There all listed on the guest list. Just count them," Thayet replied.  
  
  
"I don't want to count them; there are too many," he whined.  
  
  
"1603 at least, you big baby."  
  
  
"What?" Jon leapt from his chair. "How come so many?"  
  
  
"This is your son, Jon, the prince?" She said this as if he could forget. Which he sometimes did.  
  
  
"Exactly how many of these people do Liam and Alianne actually know?" he asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, but that's not important," she replied, sounding a little annoyed. "Now drop it. We have other things to worry about."  
  
  
"Yes, darling," he replied through gritted teeth. "What's other thing, may I ask?"  
  
  
Thayet sighed. "Alanna and George still have made no move to come here. I honestly think they've forgotten. How could they? What if they don't show? How would walk Ali down the aisle?"  
  
  
Jon looked blank. Inside, he was burning alive. Not in anger, either. Well, at least not at Alanna. Mostly at himself. For scarying her away. Forever.  
  
  
"When are these invitations going to be sent out?" Jon asked.  
  
  
Thayet stared at him. "They were sent out two days ago, Jon. Where have you been?"  
  
  
Jon knew where he had been. He had been in dreamland with Alanna. The only place where he knew she was his.  
  
*********  
Chapter 14 Thank yous:  
  
kecharafaith4lyf: Short, yes, alas. I have been very busy around this house. Okay, this COMPUTER. *sigh* It is rather difficult to see if Jon and Alanna could get together. And if they do that, actually STAY together...*sigh*  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever: That's all right! I had a dream that I married AJ!! Hee!  
  
wingfree: You won't hear or see fom Alanna until at least Ch. 18. It might be awhile till I can actually start writing Ch. 18. I'm falling behind in other areas. Luckily not academic ones. I can see where you are ocming from with A/J.  
  
White-wolf: Who knows? *sneeze* Sorry. *sniffle* Okay, thanks!!  
  
Keita: That is a good idea....Or Liam isn't really Thayet's son.....Muahahhaha!!! I like your ideas. Go yoU!  
  
Dracos Myth: Thanks.  
  
Shelly Salmalin: Thank you thank you!!  
  
Lady Kewlness of Queenscove: Yay! I'm a lady kewlness!! Wooohaa!!!!!!! *dances* Yay! Thanks! Will do!!  
  
Chopstix*: Well, Liam's a disturbed child....Not, but hey, he knows better than to mess in his father's life. That's life I guess. Alanna's not coming back until at least Ch. 18. *evil laughs*  
  
Lady Sapphira: Thanks!!  
  
Amanda: I got stuck in the spike ball room too! I don't see how your supposed to get up to that tapestry without killing yourself...  
  
Pata: Alanna will be back by Ch. 18. I just don't know if Jon'll be there too. I'm so cruel.  
  
Jossie: I'll think of something to do with Thayet. Don't worry. I'll figure something out. May take a while. George is easy. But, Thayet is another matter...  
***  
  
I am going to ask for AT LEAST 300 reviews for this chapter.   
~Queen of Fluff 


	16. The Reactions of Friends

A.N I am soo sorry it took me so long to update! Forgive me!!!!!  
*****  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Kel flipped through her letters. One from Neal, another from Dom, one from Cleon, three from Owen, and one marked in gold lettering. Kel was curious, so she opened this one first.  
  
It was invitation. An invitation to a wedding. Kel was surprised. She didn't know anyone who was getting married. Possibly Neal, but she doubted it. Neal loved Yuki, yes, but he still couldn't handle the idea of marriage. Remembering the time when she had asked Neal if he had been planning to marry Yuki soon and watching him drop mashed potatoes on his tunic, spill the wine, and managed to fall back on the bench in the Great Hall made Kel laugh.   
  
This was an invitation to a royal wedding. Kel hadn't been to one of those since Roald had married Shinko the previous year.  
  
It was Prince Liam's wedding. He was marrying Lady Alianne of Pirate's Swoop. Kel gasped. That was the Lioness's daughter. Marrying Prince Liam. She would definitely have to see this. It would prove to be most amusing.  
  
**  
  
Raoul cursed loudly as he noticed the Royal seal on the back of the invitation. Another court function. They had just had one two months ago!  
  
And this one was for a wedding! He cursed at the idea of exactly how many people would attend this. More people than usual, that's what.  
  
Raoul sighed. He had to go to this one more than any other. It was Jon's son's wedding. Raoul read over the young girl's name and stopped. He reread the name over and over again. Alanna's daughter? Marrying Jon's son? It was something he had never expected to happen. Ever.  
  
Buri walked over to Raoul and read over his shoulder. "Married? Alianne and Liam are  
getting married?" she asked.  
  
Raoul nodded.  
  
**  
  
Neal opened the envelope with the gold lettering and read through it quickly. Yuki watched from across the room. She wondered what could possibly make her darling Neal's face to turn to that of sheer horror.   
  
"Neal? Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Prince Liam and Lady Alianne of Pirate's Swoop are getting married," he replied.  
  
"Well, that sounds nice, doesn't it?" she said, straightening her skirt.  
  
"No. It means I'll have to see Lady Alanna. And since her only daughter is getting married, I think she'll be a little more high-strung than usual," Neal told her.  
  
"Are we going?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Of course we're going. We have to. Besides, I'm sure Shinko will be expecting you to be there. I have to go. My duty to the crown, you see."  
  
**  
  
Gary gruffly accepted the letter from a small messenger boy. He was tired from all the work he was expected to do as Prime Minister. He had returned home to Naxen in hopes of relaxing for a bit. He left instructions to Jon about leaving him in peace for a little while. Apparently, Jon had ignored this.  
  
As he opened the letter, he realized that this was not a regular business letter mentioning things about the economy, agriculture, foreign affairs, and the latest fashion trends at the palace. It was an invitation. A wedding invitation to be exact.  
  
Who could it be this time? Gary thought. One look inside the invitation told him whom would be marrying whom.  
  
"Cynthera? Darling? We've received a wedding invitation," Gary called to his wife.  
  
"Oh? For whom?" she replied, walking into the cozy study.  
  
"Prince Liam of Conte and Lady Alianne of Pirate's Swoop," he told her.  
  
"You're kidding!" Cynthera cried. Gary shook his head. "Can you imagine? Another royal wedding! I doubt this one will be as fine as the other. Liam is not the crown prince, after all. But, it will still be wonderful. Write back right away and tell them we'll be there!" Cynthera rushed out of the room to alert the servants of this news.  
  
*****  
  
Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that. Getting to see everyone's reactions to the wedding.  
  
I can't do thank-yous this chapter because my internet can't get to the reviews page and I'm sure you're all dying for this chapter.  
  
~Queen of Fluff 


	17. The Reactions of Family

A.N I am soo sorry it took me so long to update! Forgive me!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 17  
  
A twenty-two year old Kalasin had just stabled her mare and was now relaxing with a glass of apple juice outside the stable. She didn't care if she were the oldest daughter of the king, which she was, she would still sit in the grass outside a horse stable if she wanted to.   
  
She was staying at Dunlath. Dear Lady Maura had invited her for part of the summer, to which Kalasin was grateful. She had spent the last few weeks here and felt extremely at peace. The world of the court and court gossip were nearly non-existant out here. It was calm and it eased her soul.  
  
  
  
A small boy stepped in front of her view to the forest.   
  
  
  
"Yes?" she asked politely.  
  
  
  
"A letter, Princess, from the palace," the boy stuttered, handing her the letter.  
  
  
  
She took it from his hands and slowly opened it. "Thank you," she said softly, and began to read the letter.   
  
  
  
It spoke of her younger brother's wedding. He was getting married! To who? Kalasin thought. She read on. To Lady Alianne of Pirate's Swoop! The little blond girl who had for so long tagged along with Kalasin when they were younger. The little blond girl called Ali by most, daughter of Alanna the Lioness. Kalasin smiled, remembering how different little Ali was from her mother. Little? she asked herself. Not little anymore if she's getting married. That's for sure.  
  
****  
  
Thom shoved old papers off his desk, making room for some more books that he had just recently discovered in the library. He picked up a few other papers and discovered a small envelope with gold lettering on it.   
  
  
  
He was curious. Looking at the other side of the envelope, he discovered the seal of the royal family of Tortall. Now what? he thought. He hoped they didn't want him to go be a missionary some place as they had before.  
  
  
  
Thom opened the letter within the envelope. It was an invitation to a royal wedding, between Prince Liam and Lady Alianne...What!? he thought. His sister? Little, blond, often ditzy, no-regard-for-the-rules sister of his? He shook his head in disbelief. The royal family was more insane that he had originally thought.   
  
  
  
But, alas, he had to go. His parents would never forgive him if he did not attend. He scribbled a reply and walked from his room to find a messenger boy.  
  
*****  
  
Alan stepped into the study of his knight master, Sir Douglass of Veldine. He was just returning from washing the knight's mare down and feeding her. He wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Alan," Douglass said, standing up. "I have a letter for you. Regarding your sister, if I am correct." The knight handed him the letter.  
  
  
  
Oh no, Alan thought. What'd she do now? He accepted the letter. With trembling hands, he slowly opened the letter. It was, well, something that he was not expecting. It was an invitation to her wedding. Her upcoming marriage to Prince Liam. This shocked Alan beyond belief. He knew his twin was pretty. She was, after all, his twin. But, he had never in his wildest dreams thought she would marry one of the princes. Of course, this was not the crown prince, but a prince just the same.  
  
  
  
"Ali's getting married," he said softly.  
  
  
  
Douglass smiled. "Amazing," he said happily. "No one directly related to your mother can resist a Conte." 


	18. Her Beautiful Daughter

A.N I don't know what's with me. I am so sorry again. I just lost myself and I couldn't get back to writing.  
  
This chapter is very emotional. It brought tears to my eyes as I was writing it. I know, that's so sad...  
  
*****  
  
Alanna opened the envelope that contained an invitation to her daughter's wedding. She admired the fine calligraphy. It was a fine invitation: made from the finest of paper, the finest of inks. The best money could buy. Fit for a princess's wedding.   
  
  
  
The realization of who her daughter would soon become had just settled in. Her daughter would be a princess. Though she would never rule, unless something should happy to Roald or Kalasin, this would still be considered a large step.  
  
  
  
Her daughter would have an influence over what happened in Tortall, for sure.   
  
  
  
She would be known all over Tortall.  
  
  
  
Queen or not, she would still be influential.  
  
  
  
And to Alanna, that was important. She wanted her daughter to have that power. But more than that, she wanted Ali to use it well. She wanted her daughter to be responsible. To be respectful. To be grateful. To be loving. To be faithful.   
  
  
  
And, somehow, she knew Ali would be.  
  
***  
  
The wedding was a gallant affair. It was sophisticated and elegant. It was everything Alanna knew Ali could've hoped for. And that made her very happy.  
  
  
  
She found her place at the front of the chapel. This was it. She thought that she'd been nervous at her own wedding, but this was even worse!  
  
  
  
She found herself praying to the Great Mother Goddess that Ali may have a happy and loving marriage to this man Liam of Conte. She prayed that he would be good to her. She prayed for their love and devotion to each other. She prayed like the mother of the bride that she was.  
  
  
  
When your children are small, you always hope they'll make the best of what you give them. You always hope that you're giving them enough to succeed, to do right. You wonder if you're teaching them right. Will they be able to handle being an adult? Have you done enough to help them? You can only pray to the gods that they'll be okay. That they'll make good decisions.   
  
  
  
When she thought about how much she worried about how she was raising Ali, she realized that it was all in vain. She had worried that she wasn't a good mother. She didn't know enough about clothes or fashion. She couldn't help her daughter play dress-up. She wasn't good at it. She often worried that she had failed her.  
  
  
  
But, when she watched George walk her daughter down the aisle to the man she was going to marry, Alanna knew that no matter how bad a mother she may have been Alianne was still a beautiful and wonderful daughter. She knew her love for Alianne for stronger than her love of Jonathan. She would do whatever it took to make Ali happy.  
  
  
  
She watched with wet eyes as Ali professed her love for Liam. She watched the tears fall from Ali's eyes and felt the same upon her own face. She watched, remembering how it was when Ali was a little girl, always happy and cheerful.   
  
  
  
She glanced at George beside her. His eyes were teary as well. He had just given his daughter away to another man. Someone else would now look after her forevermore. She took George's hand and held it tight.   
  
  
  
Alianne, the beautiful little blonde girl that loved to chat with the men-at-arms at the Swoop and loved to sit by the water. The little girl who built sand castles and cried when her brother Alan had knocked it down.  
  
  
  
She reached out for Alan's hand and squeezed it as well.  
  
  
  
She watched as Liam and Alianne kissed for the first time as husband and wife, prince and princess. The tears could not restrain themselves any longer.  
  
  
  
A blurred Alianne and Liam ran happily from the altar to the carriage awaiting them.   
  
  
  
Alanna wiped her eyes and thanked the Great Mother for such a wonderful daughter. 


End file.
